Getting my English teacher in Bed (Title is expected to change, maybe)
by darumadrop
Summary: Levi Ackermann used to have a friend-with-benefits, but things can change when one of the partners gets a special someone. So that leaves Levi with his growing sexual irritations, dropping grades, and a stepsister who was getting sick of his frustration. But when a new baby-faced, super attractive & witty English teacher is put in Levi's English class, Levi's sexual goals run wild.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah…..first fanfic ever, woohooo! I wonder if I'm biting off more than I can chew with this one, since I've also never done a guy on guy story. But hey, there's always a first.

You can expect more lemony things in the future, but don't count on it to be coming soon or the on high high levels of sexiness.

* * *

"Levi, it's called "meet and fuck" for a reason. Just stop acting like a sexually frustrated teen, go to our beloved rabbit-hole downtown, find some hot, sexy beauty, and send your dick to heaven," a bespectacled brunette with a lazy ponytail sputtered through her straw, 1% milk dribbling out of the corners of the carton.

Normally, Hanji would never cuss this much. She would rather spend time experimenting on the psych of highschoolers with her beloved counselor Erwin, but when her sexy step-brother gets "hints" of irritation around him because he hasn't fucked since the end of the last quarter; let's say that a moody step-sibling becomes one of her top priorities.

Levi simply responded apathetically as he banged his leg against the braces of the lunch table, "I'm not acting like a sexually frustrated teen, I am one. And I don't want to hear advice from you when you can barely keep your glasses upright for half a minute." Levi wanted to fuck, and that might be his one cure to his dwindling grades. In his junior year, he already got accepted into the college of his choice and was ready to take on the world. Too bad his former-childhood-friend-made-sex-buddy got herself a boyfriend at the beginning of senior year, leaving his dick no place to go and his not-so-favored classes in a ditch. If he kept this up, it would be only a matter of time before his college sends him a little note of reconsideration.

Not only did he have brains, Levi was attractive, and nobody could deny that. With his height acting as his only demeaning factor, Levi could get ladies and gentlemen alike wet with a simple gaze, a flash of the nape, and maybe a swipe from his tongue on his peach, champagne tinged lips. His style preferences weren't exactly gothic, but it did have a few elements. Since Rose High had quite a dress code, his gray skin tight shirt had to be covered with a faded charcoal blue jacket, and his dark jeans weren't allowed to show off his ass or crotch. Out of his eight piercings, he was only able to pin two earrings on each ear.

Boy and girls alike were, at most, allowed to fitting, but not figure hugging clothing. Anything close to the school's definition of "sexual" had to be draped over with another article of clothing. But since the students at Rose High weren't exactly brain dead, they were always able to find loopholes in the dress code during school events, performance art productions, and other special occurrences. And besides, it has been said that imagination makes sexual attraction more enticing.

Hanji sucked her milk carton empty, and then tossed her lunch tray into a nearby trash can. "Levi, I really don't care how you want to spend your life, but when Mr. Kenny hears about your "efforts", I'm not gonna be the one paying for the holes in the family room walls." She looked up to see her step-brother scowling, and shrugged. "Hey, you're his son and only heir, and he's not my real dad."

Levi shot back, "And you aren't my real sister." The lunch bell then rang, signaling students that they had five minutes to decide whether to skip class or not. Without much surprise, many did the latter. Levi slung his backpack over his shoulder, Hanji walking with him before she left for her own class.

"When you make up your mind, tell me on our ride home." She said across the hallway, and then ran to her Psychology course with a cheery smile. As much as she loved her step-brother, she just couldn't relax around him.

Levi strolled off to his own English class, one of his suffering subjects. It wasn't that he didn't understand the class; he just never saw a purpose in learning more about a language that he had spoken since he could talk. If anything, Levi probably understood the English language better than anyone in his school year.

In the classroom he went, swirling around the other students. The start of the new semester was always a bit jittery compared to the beginning of the year. Since Rose High was a pretty new school, the school system was still a bit messy, which irked Levi quite a lot. New teachers were called in on a nearly bi-weekly basis, some staying because they were capable of teaching; while others leaving, since Rose High did have its fair share of problem students.

Levi strolled to the back of the class, making sure to pick a seat away from the teacher's desk. The senior English teacher suddenly decided that it was her time to retire, and Levi didn't want to take his chances with a new teacher.

The bell rang alarmingly as the students scurried to their seats, the sounds of jackets and papers rustled in the not-decorated classroom. A few moments go by, and no teacher appeared at the doorway. The students started to get excited, since a class without a teacher at Rose High certainly wasn't meant to be an independent study hall.

"A no-show on her first day, this is gonna be awesome."

"If she's gonna be late like this every day, then that gives us more chances to be late."

"Probably gonna be a ditzy teacher who can't even count her marbles."

Those words were lidded over when the door opened and a man with chocolate chestnut brown hair stepped into the room, his big, round sea green eyes sparkling behind his messy fringe. His slim figure strode smoothly to his desk and set down a deep green laptop backpack, the collar of his light blue shirt shifting to show off the creamy, moderately tan, peachy skin of his neck. For sure, Levi and every one of his classmate weren't convinced that this man was their new teacher. After all, he barely looked any older than they were.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a woman nor am I ditzy," The mysterious beauty said as he slid out a folder and walked to the lectern, even his voice sounded like a high schooler who was at the near end of puberty.

* * *

"So I guess I'll start your second semester of English with a self introduction. I'm Mr. Jaeger, and I'll be your teacher from now to the end of the school year. You call me Mr. J if you **really** find my name that hard to pronounce."

A girl with shiny brown hair in a ponytail spoke out while shoving whatever she had in her lap into her desk. From Levi's point of view, it looked like a baked potato.

"J? Isn't it Y?"

Mr. Jaeger turned around and uncapped a dry-erase marker, swirling the letters J-A-E-G-A-R onto the white board in neat strokes.

He turned again to face the girl, a slight smile spread onto his face, "I'm of a German origin, Miss..." Mr. Jaeger stopped to quickly check the seating chart "…Sasha. And now that all of you know the spelling of my name, I'd highly appreciate it if you don't mispronounce it on purpose."

"So what, are you saying that you don't have the "Moves like Jagger"?" A nearly bald boy next to Sasha giggled despite the young teacher's earlier warning, his energetic amber eyes glowed.

"Don't say that Connie, I bet he's too much of a stiff to do anything, considering that he's our teacher despite being a sixteen year old," A sandy haired boy with a thick, black undercut snickered behind his nearly hairless friend. Only the front row and a student in the back corner were aware of their new teacher's darkening expression. Levi sighed quietly, "Stupid mother-fuckers."

Mr. Jaeger laughed without a crumb of humor, and then looked back to his seating chart, "I see, Mr. Kirschtein and Mr. Springer. Please come up to the front of the class." The two jokesters moved to the whiteboard, not even caring about what could possibly be in store for them.

The teacher turned off the classroom lights, turned on the projector, moved to his desktop and opened a tab to YouTube. The students all started hugging their bellies and mouths, somehow stifling their laughter as the words "Maroon five: Moves like Jagger" started to appear in the search box.

The teacher swung his chair to face the two openmouthed students in front of him, his initial, small smile widening into a cheeky grin, "I'll give both of you two options. You can either dance right there, right now, or spend three hours afterschool helping our limited number of custodians clean the school."

Connie immediately spun around to Sasha, his face beaming. The rambunctious girl ran upfront as her skinny bald friend stretched out his arms and kneeled down, calling out as if he were Romeo, "C'mere my Christina Aguilera!" Jean's excitement, however, had sputter out and flickered away.

"You can't make me dance, **and** you can't make me stay after for so long! I've got track and field, and Coach Ackerman isn't going to be happy with me missing practice."

Mr. Jaeger smirked, "Don't worry, I'll send Mikasa a text about your services to the school."

"MIKASA?!" "Why are you using Coach's-"

"Quit the chit-chat! To dance or not to dance, that is the question my student!" And without further ado, the grinning teacher clicked the thumbnail, and the seated students cheered. Connie and Sasha enjoyed themselves to the fullest; jumping like squirrels, shaking their hips, making sprinklers with their arms and etc. Jean was left to somehow dance with the assistance of his freckled classmate Marco and the squeals of the girls who roused at the sight of Jean's **unconsciously suggestive** dance moves.

The very amused teacher returned to his lectern as the four students upfront continued dancing, twirling a pen in his hand, "Before I take roll call, I hope to get it to your mind that I'm twenty-four. Anymore comments on how I look over half a decade younger than I actually am, I'll make you either do something publicly humiliating or school services, understand?"

Eren wasn't expecting much of a response, since Adam Levine had just started to sing the chorus, and the dancers' hips went wild.

He caught the sight of a boy sitting in the back row, but then returned to his roll call. He couldn't see with the room being so dark anyway.

* * *

By the time school had ended, the new English teacher Eren Jaeger had become legendary.

The "Baby brother" of the Track and Field coach, Mikasa Ackerman; one of Rose High's first students when it first was founded by their beloved principle, Dot Pixis; and one of the finest teachers ever (of course, in the opinion of the students, except for Jean.)

To Hanji, Eren Jaeger was the gateway to the end of her step-brother's irritation.

On the ride back home, Hanji sucked on a lollipop, tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn red. She readjusted her glasses and turned to her fellow step sibling.

"You have Mr. Eren for English right? How was he?"

Levi stared out the window, completely unresponsive. Hanji sighed; _His sexual frustration needs to stop._ Without warning, he spoke, "Cheeky, not stupid, adorable, and totally fuckable." Levi turned to face his step sister, his gray eyes revived with a certain spark, a smile stamped neatly on his mouth.

Silence hung in the car interior like a clothes hanger, Hanji staring with her mouth open, showing off her candy-stained blue tongue. Then, after nearly four months, she put her old cynical smirk back on display for her step-brother to see.

"Wanna help him into bed with me?" Levi held out a fist, smirking at his potential partner in crime's excitement.

"Obviously, you little devil." Hanji bumped it back, paying no attention to the fact that the street light was green.

"Fucktastic."

Screw the fact that he was a teacher and was six years older than Levi; no one was stopping the two high school seniors from getting Eren Jaeger to relieve Levi of his sexual needs.

As they continued home, Hanji suddenly remembered something. _When Levi wants to have sex, he doesn't ever comment on how "adorable" his partner is. It usually just "Oh what did you know, a fuckable victim." If so, then why…_

She turned to look at Levi, and this time, she didn't miss it. Her step brother's face, although slightly, was a flush of hazy pink.

Hanji grinned even harder, and then stomped on the gas, pushing the car's speedometer from 23 to 56 mph in an instant. Don't ask about what she did to the car, only her tight lipped mechanic knows.

For the first time in the ten years they've been family, Levi was completely, 100%, in love.

* * *

Okay done, done, and done.

Just a note, I'm really, really, incredibly, horrendously bad at keeping up with updates, so please don't kill me if I don't put out chapters on a weekly basis.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-Chikane Michiru


	2. Chapter 2

OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! Your reviews make so happy! \0/

Just a note, I'm still relatively new to fan fiction's account system, so if I accidentally did something to someone's review, I'm so sorry! I'm still experimenting.

So anyways, Chapter TWO!

* * *

Levi sighed as he slipped his glasses off, placing them next to a mug of finished black tea while rubbing his sleepy eyes. After analyzing budget charts and data tables for nearly three hours straight, only thing he wanted was to drop into his bed and sleep away until his alarm clock rang.

Kenny Ackermann was the CEO of a large trading company that managed imports overseas. His company had huge relations with the government, and he might as well be on top of the world. Although the company wasn't passed down family wise, Kenny wanted Levi to take over, knowing that his son was certainly capable enough.

Being capable didn't mean that he wanted to though. The last thing Levi needed to be was some man sitting on big bucks while watching the whole world as if it were a snow globe. But he still wasn't an adult, meaning Levi's full obedience to his father was demanded.

At seventeen, Levi wasn't sure about what he wanted to be in the future, but he sure as hell didn't want to be his dad.

"LEVI!~ " With a laptop in her hands Hanji bounced into the room, doing a belly flop onto her clearly irritated family member's bed.

The black haired teenager slowly turned his office chair to place Hanji in his tired field of view; his eyes swollen from the lack of sleep he had been experiencing for the past few weeks.

"Hanji, do you know why the homemade "DO NOT DISTURB" sign from you is the only gift I've kept for the past ten years?"

The girl in the orange kitty pajamas grinned as she made herself comfortable on someone else's bed, "You won't be saying that once you see what I found about Mr. Eren…"

In an instant, Levi spun his chair around and pushed himself away from his desktop to his bed, the wheels of his office chair gliding noisily along his dark, hardwood floor. He pounced onto his full-sized bed with his pajama clad accomplice and snatched a puffy pillow.

The webpage was a little branch of the school website, it's heading labeled "Rose High school: Class of 20**." As with any school year homepage, it featured a mini slideshow of all the students on risers for their class picture, some science club holding medals and trophies, pictures of cheerleaders clad in sports jackets, and teachers with bully prevention tee-shirts.

"Oh just wait until you see this," Hanji giggled excitedly as she clicked a link labeled "Highlights of our Generation".

There were thumbnails of a bunch of news articles, with more pictures of students, art pieces, and football jocks punting. Levi's previously puffy eyes were wide open, darting from link to link. His eyes fell upon a caption that read "Eren Jaeger, the man with a thousand faces."

Hanji clicked on the link she knew her step-brother was staring at. An article with numerous pictures of their English teacher unfolded.

_Like a Chameleon, our Golden boy strikes again!_

_By Hannah Diamante_

_Yet again, Eren Jaeger rocks the school with our latest theatre production, "Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of Baskerville". With the lack in willing participation of Rose High's Theater club, Jaeger willingly downed the roles of the antagonists, shocking our audience with his frightening transformation from our kind, well-loved fellow student to the merciless, cruel beings of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's world. From a drunkard, to a madman, even the hound itself; Jaeger, along with the rest of our effortful cast, brought forward a surprising comeback in our near extinct performing arts section._

_-01/06/08_

Levi and Hanji scrolled down the photo album, and they couldn't resist letting out a laugh or two. Compared to the way they knew him now, Eren didn't have many differentiations between his present and high school self. He may have been a bit more feminine looking and energetic in the past, but his delicate jaw line and round greens eyes were the exact same.

Hanji's eyes scrolled down to an audio link at the end of the photo album. The mischievous glint in her eyes flickered as she clicked on it.

_Extra: Due to the theme of the month, people requested to know what Eren Jaeger's childhood-wish was, this was his answer:_

_Eren: Me? Well, this is embarrassing, but I was really obsessed with Disney movies when I was young (I kind of still am), so I wished that I could be a voice actor for characters in non-musical movies._

_Hannah: Why not a musical production? _

_Eren: "Why?" I really don't think that I can sing – Here? No-no-no, I really can't-!_

The two high school seniors hollered with laughter; one of the housemaids nearly dropped the vacuum cleaner as she walked upstairs. As beautifully mellow as Eren's voice was, his underdeveloped sound punched cackling and giggling noises out of the two step-siblings. It was certainly huskier than the average female, but it was pitched at a range lot higher than most males.

Levi's door swung open, it's wooded knocking against a doorstopper. Standing in the doorway was their old caretaker and head house maid, Martha. A buxom middle aged lady, her graying hair was pulled back into a bun that was now loose and messy; her moderately wrinkled face were pressed up in a glare, and in her hands, was a floor mop was neon green scrubbers.

"I don't care how old you two will ever be, but as long as you live in this house, you will have a curfew to follow! Miss Hanji, get your laptop off the bed; and Rivaille, you sir are going to bed this instant! Whatever you are doing can be done in the morning after breakfast!"

And with that Hanji leapt out of Levi's room, and Martha pulled the door shut. As Hanji shuffled down the hallway in her giraffe slippers, she heard Martha silently mutter to herself.

"Twenty three years in this house…never grow up…..…haven't changed…..turning eighteen….."

In his personal bathroom, Levi scrubbed his teeth down as he cocked his field of sight to a wall clock. He silently thought as he spat out the froth, "What's Martha even saying? It's only half-past 11."

* * *

"_Depp!"_

Like the idiot he called himself, Eren had fallen asleep in the bathtub, the water already as cold as the steel shower head. He had just flown back from Germany after two years of finishing his studies abroad, and three days later, still not recovered from jetlag; his old school principal calls him in to replace a retired old lady who had taught English for centuries.

The two struck a deal that if Eren taught English until Pixis was able to find a replacement; the bald, mustached principal would offer German as a language at school, alongside Rose's already available "French" and "Spanish". Eren would be the only teacher, but he didn't care. Who's lucky enough to get a job less than a week after you have finally returned to your birth country, where you would most likely spend the rest of your days, stressing on how to get a job? And besides, it's not like he spoke English with a thick, German accent; rather, if he was going to be a language teacher, he needed to be fluent in both languages.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting water out of his lungs, and his ringing cell phone to his ear.

"Yes? *cough cough-"

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa's voice sprung out of the speaker, unaware that her phone call might've just saved her brother from the pettiest death ever.

Eren continued to cough out water, his body heaving on the floor of his bathroom. "Yeah, I'm just a bit wet and naked on a bath rug."

"EREN-!"

"I'm alright! Now what is it?"Eren started to wrap a towel around his torso as he walked to his room, searching through the large mound of clean, unfolded clothing on his bed. He left his phone on the speaker as he tugged on boxers, blue checkered pajama pants, and a slightly loose long sleeve shirt. He frowned at the empty space of the shirt, and at the weight he lost while he was too busy studying abroad.

"So, what is it that you have done to our varsity pole-vaulter?" Mikasa said behind the phone, her giggle quite apparent.

"Nothing much, just made him dance like a twat with his freckled friend. If you were there, I bet he would be more willing to show off his moves." Eren snickered as rubbed his wet chestnut locks with a towel. A few drops of crystal clear water escaped down his sun kissed peach neck, slipping along his collarbone, and down beneath the folds of his shirt.

"Very funny Eren, I don't need any more reminders on how Jean is trying to get me in his bed." Behind the Mikasa's voice, the sounds of weight machines and gym equipment echoed. "I personally think he's better off getting married to Marco after they win the state finals."

The young man slung the damp towel around his neck, returning his phone back to his ear as he went to the kitchen. "Whoa Mikasa, I didn't think you'd be the one to start shipping students together."

"It's literally official. The amount of time they spend together nearly outclasses the way we were before college, and don't forget the fact that we live in the same house." At the gym, Mikasa slid off her leg press, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked to the locker room. "I wouldn't be surprised to see one of them get down on one knee and pull out a ring on graduation night."

"I personally think you should worry about your own relationship status before thinking about others," Eren commented, opening kitchen cabinet after cabinet while a teapot started to bubble on the stove. "In the meantime, where's the chamomile tea? If I don't try falling asleep now, I won't be able to keep up with the students tomorrow."

His older sister sighed while changing out of her sweat-soaked sports tank, the girls in the locker room a bit mesmerized by the strikingly beautiful girl's glistening skin. "Two years, and you forget everything in the house. Check the cabinet above the microwave Eren; I'll be home in about ten minutes. See you then."

"See you later," Eren flipped the cabinet open, smiling faintly at the nostalgic wooden box of tea. He flipped off the cover only to see things he had expected. The orange blossom and green tea packets were almost completely gone (courtesy of Mikasa), and the dandelion and some other strong herbal teas were completely untouched. Finally, a familiar long row of jasmine and rose tea bags were nicely tucked into a corner; those were for special occasions.

"I wish you were here, mom."

* * *

Yes yes, Levi wears glasses.

And for once, I actually wanted to put Eren's German heritage to work, since most fan fictions I read completely ignore Eren as they go for a French speaking Levi.

Now I simply have to debate whether to request a cover from someone, or draw the cover myself….

As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!

(P.S. I've already started chapter 3 XD.)


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, I'm gonna switch POVs from time to time, so at the moment, it's Levi!

Maybe but I should put a disclaimer, so yeah, I don't own any of the characters so far (except for Martha) and I obviously don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

"RIVAILLE ACKERMANN! GET UP THIS INSTANT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Mmmm…."

From what I remember, Martha was in her late thirties when I first met her. But that wouldn't matter to anyone, since she sure as hell didn't act her age when she threw me off my bed like a sack of flour.

Certain that I was awake after hearing the painful grunt that was punched out of my mouth, my long time caretaker rushed downstairs. The cold hard floor killed my shoulders, but I could've fell asleep right there if it wasn't for Hanji, well aware of my "awakening" habits.

"Levi! Seriously, we've got barely half an hour to get to school. We might not make it in time even if I floor the gas if you don't get up on your feet right now!"

"Cap it, psycho-bitch…"

I was up and I could only look at my stupid alarm clock. The piece of shit was supposed to sound an hour ago, so walked behind my nightstand…

…and the fucking adapter had fallen out of the outlet.

Sprinting downstairs, I ripped off my tee shirt and pajama pants in the middle of the hallway while I carried the clothing I actually intended to wear under my arms. Some woman in a purple blouse and a black pencil skirt squealed when I almost ran into her, half-naked in boxer briefs. If dad was having some important executive over at seven in the morning, I was treating him or her with one hell of a speedy strip show.

As much as I hate leaving a mess around the house, I really didn't have the time to care. Hanji was already in her car while I ran out the house, my jeans barely on.

I bolted into the back of the car, and Hanji slammed the gas down so hard, the tires screeched and left beautiful black streaks on the parking garage pavement (Yes, we have our own parking garage, shut the fuck up). Her hair looked like a long haired guinea pig that just escaped a rabid dog, her burgundy converses were barely laced, and her arrowhead patterned shirt had only one button fastened, so the henna tattoo on her belly and her Aztec print bra were for the world to see.

"Haaa…if we went to Sina High instead, we wouldn't have to do this every morning," Hanji complained as I tugged on my black jeans in the back seats, needing to thrust my hips up when I pulled the fabric over my torso.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to see your beloved Erwin Smith every day." I was trying to tease her a bit, but as usual, she shrugged it off and kept on rolling.

"True, and if your alarm clock actually decided to wake you up this morning, I would've been able to tell him about my hypothesis on which class teachers cause the most high school angst-!" Suddenly, she stomped her loose shoed foot on the brakes, and I was thrown in between the two front seats, completely dressed, drowsy, and in pain.

"The light's red," she stated naturally, pulling out her ponytail to fix it.

"Ya think?" I squinted at the pain in my impacted nose as I crawled to the front of the car.

"Did you have any time to put on your contacts?" Hanji buttoned up her shirt, and then she slung her leg over the steering wheel, kicking out a blaring honk from the horn as she lazily laced up her shoes.

"No. I'll just have to go the entire day with mist in my eyes. Fuck that sounds cheesy." I pulled down the glove locker and took out a comb. Some people keep maps and parking tickets, Hanji keeps protein bars, candy, and hair styling products.

I kept combing through the locker until I recovered a black glasses case. I then snapped the case open and hooked on my glasses. Finally seeing clearly, I stopped squinting my eyes in order to see anything.

Hanji looked back, "Well, at least your eyes haven't gotten any worse compared to when you were in middle school. Can you hand me a lollipop?"

* * *

"Levi, you're late."

"I know, Coach Mikasa."

I have physical education in my senior year; on top of that, first period. And above all else, why did my PE teacher have to have the same last name? Yes, I have an extra –n in mine, but that sure doesn't stop people from loosing teeth each time they ask me if I was related to the damn woman. We weren't on the best terms either.

Coach then blew her whistle, signaling all of the students on the field back to her. Most in nothing but our school's sports uniform, a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, they were all shivering in the cold winter morning. I had a black pullover on, and personally, I prefer the cold. The stinging icy wind brushed against my bare legs, the cold sharpening my mind better than any cup of coffee.

"Recently, a few of our track and field members were sent to the hospital." The crowd of students murmured uneasily as Coach continued. "We still don't know the reason why, and the police are still investigating."

"I had a talk with the principal, and he said I could still take members to the District games if I can find students to replace them," the headstrong woman ran her eyes along the huddle of seniors, quickly glancing at Levi as she continued on.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm growing desperate. Although I know that it's cold out here, I'm gonna pull out the crash mats and uncover the sand bunks. Will any of you be willing to give it a shot?"

Usually, no student would even think about taking a request from a teacher out in 34 degree weather. But when the teacher is Mikasa Ackerman, the woman with glossy black hair, droopy cat eyes, a voluptuous and elegant body structure, and skin close to the shade of strawberry yogurt, it's nearly impossible for anyone to resist.

One after another, students began trying the long and high jumps, along with the meter dashes. The un-athletic students recorded times and distances, people who didn't meet Coach's standards still helped around. As much as I hate to deny it, but when you have a smoking hot teacher who ushers you on, nothing is impossible.

"Aren't you going to try something? Coach Mikasa's been glaring at you for the past five minutes…"

I was crouching against a fence when I looked up to see who my conversation starter was-Oh, never mind. It was Jean, Mikasa's little follower.

"I don't want to; the cold weather has frozen my muscles solid. How's your buddy in the hospital doing?" I got up, brushing off my shorts.

"Both legs were broken, three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured jaw. He's still smiling like a Saint, even if he is clad in hospital robes and castings." Jean commented a bit wistfully, his teeth started to grind each other as he glared darkly, his almond tinted eyes glowed dangerously."They say they're still investigating, but it's pretty obvious who the culprits are. Those-"

"Ackerman, you're the only one left! Choose an activity and get your ass to it!" Mikasa hollered across the track, standing right next to the crash mat.

"You should probably go for the high jump, since we need someone to fill in Rico's spot." Behind his breath, I could hear the fucking idiot silently whisper, "Even though you're as _petite_ as a middle schooler." One sentence with a glare shut him up nicely, "It's _petit._ Get your French straight, _Monsieur Visage de Cheval._" The idiot had his mouth wide open, "Did you just call me "horse-"".

Mikasa yelled again, "Levi, did you know that if we keep winning after Districts, we can attend the overnight trips at other competitions?" Although no one could see it, the woman grinned sneakily at me. The fucking bitch was trying to lure me.

I gave her words some thought as I made me way around the mile runners towards the high jump. Overnight trips usually lasted over three days due to transportation issues, and I would have my freedom from Martha, dad and the other annoying housemaids around. I guess I would miss Hanji, and I'll miss out on some time with Eren Jaeger. Ah Eren Jaeger, that adorable, little fucker of a teacher…

"Gunther and Eld, you two put the pole three notches higher than what it is now. I'd like to see Mr. Ackerman try a little harder than usual." Mikasa ordered the two students as I took off my pullover, since it was getting a bit heavy to wear. I think my t-shirt got caught on the fabric, because when I flashed my back, a few girls squealed in the background.

(POV switch, because a third person POV would be better at this point.)

White puffs of mist clouded over Levi's lips before they wisped into the air. Holding nothing back, the teenager started a light run before breaking out into a full sprint, his swift, pale athletic legs kicking against the ground. Right before the bar, Levi leapt into the air, twisting his body midair. His defined back arched elegantly in the air, as if he were a dolphin leaping out of the ocean.

Over the bar, the onyx haired boy tumbled onto the crash mat, doing a back-roll onto his legs. The bar remained still on its unstable notches, grazed by nothing, not even the wind that glided with the aerodynamic teenager. The girls cheered in their little warm huddles as Mikasa chuckled behind her clipboard, "Rivaille Ackermann, 1.9 meters…and he's not even on any sports team."

* * *

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

Mikasa sighed as she entered her younger brother's classroom, her deep green fitness jacket with Rose High's insignia embellished on the back unzipped to show off her black, skin tight shirt.

Eren was in the middle of his second breakfast, since three meals a day obviously wasn't enough. Bits of herbed tomato rice and cracker crumbs were stuck to the corners of his mouth as he spooned the food into his mouth with his left hand as he held a red pen with his right, correcting essays that were meant for the previous teacher. As old as her little brother would ever get, he would still multitask whenever he had the chance; his slightly messy eating habits would probably still be as adorable.

"Einen Augenblick(just a moment)…"Eren finished chewing, "Yes?"

Mikasa took a seat on an empty desk, "Eren, could you act as a chaperone for the next track district tournament? I'm really low on parents who are willing to volunteer, so I need another hand."

Eren's eyebrows cornered in on each other as he frowned, "Mikasa, I've barely been here for a week and you already want to take time off of school? Why don't you ask Annie? I don't think the wrestling team has any meets coming up."

"You really want me to share a fourteen hour bus ride with Annie? We'd kill each other before we stop other people from killing our students." Mikasa moved from her seat to Eren's work desk, making her little brother quite uncomfortable.

"Whoa there Mikasa…what's this about our students getting killed?" Eren cautiously rolled away from his sister, but Mikasa kept an iron grip on one of the armrests, not letting her brother escape.

Mikasa then leaned down, her raven hair casting a gray shadow on the side of her face. Her usual droopy cat eyes instantly sharpened into black arrowheads. "Eren, you did hear the news about a few students getting attacked last night?"

The air in the room seemed to run stale; the white fluorescent lights glow a dim, grey hue. Eren's face lit up darkly as his eyes glowed a bright and dangerous shade.

"Yeah...one of those students attends my class…Marco Bodt, I think." He pulled his sister down into a whisper, flicking his eyes over to his classroom door to see if it was closed. "Is that stupid feud between Maria and Rose high not over yet? Those are the only potential attackers I can think of."

Mikasa glared down onto the ground, as if there something disgusting that was stuck on the tile floor. "The officials are trying to overlook this incident, so that means Maria high can be the only suspect of the list. Our region is just so isolated in the middle of the fucking forest that we can't really get help from the outside if we can't handle those fucking Titans."

Eren sighed, leaning back into his work chair. "Maria high was such a good school before those massive students moved in. If it weren't for them, we would've gone there instead of Rose high." He then looked up questionably at his sister, who still had her arms trapping Eren in his chair. "But that was nearly ten years ago, there's no way the same students are still there."

"Regretfully, some of those students are still there. They're technically high school dropouts, but Maria, particularly the Shiganshina district, is as lawless as ever, so that high school is just a gathering place for people to go. The teachers there give ten minute lectures before packing up and running out of that building." Mikasa backed away from her brother and leaned against a wall, "They don't have that many six foot five average students compared to our generation, but their school has as many problem students as ever."

The door was knocked upon and the stale, grey mood dissipated from the classroom. Mikasa's eyes went back to their old droopy form, "So Eren, since the Maria high Titans have been kind of on a wrecking havoc in the Rose district, I need you to also act as a bodyguard on this trip. Your roundhouse kick is still as lethal as ever." Mikasa then proceeded to wipe a few rice grains off her brother's mouth.

Eren then capped off his (second) breakfast, "I'll go, but you're gonna have to help me find a substitute for this substitute." The raven haired gym teacher opened the door for the student to enter, and then she left the room after she shot her brother a nod.

* * *

"Okay class, finish chapter 12 to 18 by next week and I'll expect your responses to be complete by then. Gunther, if you hand me another essay written in pink, I'll make you act out the first chapter of "Romeo and Juliet" by yourself while wearing a jester hat."

The class squeezed out of the room like toothpaste through a tube. Levi was shoving his notebooks into his bag before Eren called him over, "Rivaille, one moment please."

Levi weaved around the desks as he stepped to his teacher's desk, his heart thumping slightly as moved closer to Mr. Jaeger's side. Soon, the entire class was empty of students, leaving only a beast with his innocent little prey.

"Alright, what the hell is up with this paper? Your grammar is perfect, but what you wrote about didn't reflect the theme at all. Over here, you were supposed to analyze your chosen symbol, but you just wrote about-Actually, what did you write about?" Eren then pointed out a paragraph that was circled in bright red pen.

Levi leaned over his teacher's desk as he removed his glasses. One reason was to see his paper; the other was to get a closer glance at his teacher's collarbone that peaked out of Mr. Jaeger's lavender shirt.

Eren gulped slightly as his student leaned down. The young teacher wasn't one to be open about his sexuality, but he couldn't deny that he preferred men over women. When he first saw Levi, Eren had to quickly look down at his lectern in order to stop himself from staring too long. Despite sitting in the back, Levi stuck out of the class like a brilliant marble statue. His creamy pale skin slightly reminded Eren of his sister's delectable skin tone, but Levi's resembled pale white sand on a winter beach. Contrasting with the teenager's skin was his pitch black hair, glossy and completely free of stiff looking hair products. Levi's gold studded earrings brought certain warmth to the pale teenager's complexion, and his clothing had a sense of class while being a bit sensual. Today, Levi was draped in a long gray cardigan, his thin cobalt t-shirt showed off bits of muscle and skin on his chest, and his black jeans caressed his long, lithe legs. Despite being shorter than the average senior high schooler, Levi possessed a beautiful body proportion.

It was only until today that Eren was able to take a closer look at his student's face. When he first entered, Eren was a bit surprised to see glasses on his student. But now that the black frames were off, Eren was at war with himself to stop staring. Levi's sharp eyes sparked something in Eren, but he wasn't sure what it was. Up close, Levi's silver grey irises glimmer a strange hue of teal, light bringing out what looked like shimmering dust entrapped in the teenager's eyes.

Completely unaware that his teacher was completely entranced by himself, Levi spotted something on his teacher's skin. A white cracker crumb that Mikasa had missed when cleaning up her brother stood out like star on the teacher's peachy skin. Just for his own amusement, Levi reached to flick the crumb off his teacher's collarbone, but then a sly thought entered his mind like a thief. The not-so-innocent teenager poked the crumb; he then pushed the spiky crumb down his teacher's shirt, rubbing his finger against the soft skin beneath the shirt. What Levi got in return wasn't at all what he was expecting.

"Ahhh~!"

Almost instantly, a mewl popped out of Eren's mouth. He dropped his red pen; his own face starting to flush a brilliant shade of cherries as Levi brought his hand out, continuing to rub the crumb along his teacher's skin. This only made his teacher moan, which Eren suppressed with all his might.

Levi stared at his teacher in shock, his thoughts blazing in circles like a comet. _Sure, he was adorable when he was being his cheeky self, but what the hell was up with that moan just now? That was just unfair, completely obscene…No-no-no that's illegal!_

"You had a bit of breakfast stuck on your chest." Levi said naturally, keeping the crumb perched on his finger before flicking it away.

"O-oh…thanks…"Eren's mind was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. _What the hell did I just do? Did I seriously just moan, on top of that, in front of a student?!_ Eren looked up to see Levi looking at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked from the reaction of his English teacher.

"Anyways, would you explain your reasoning Rivaille?"

"It's Levi."

"What?" Eren looked up from the paper again; Levi's eyes were back to their sharp alluring shape as they looked a bit irritated.

"My father told the staff to call me by my real name, but can you please not call me that? It makes me feel like I'm at home twenty-four seven." Levi sighed, staring down on his teacher as he perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"Is being at home unpleasant for you?"

"Very."

Eren looked at the student, his eyes now warm and relaxing. "Alright Levi,-" _Fuck that sounds nice._ Levi thinks to himself as he heard his name roll out off his teacher's tongue, "-your explanation."

"I wrote about how the character changed due to the consequences he faced throughout the beginning chapters and how in the future he could potentially influence the main heroine later on." Levi said smoothly as he kept staring down his teacher's shirt, the stiff crumb had left a red line along the skin.

"If you're able to notice that, then please find a symbol and follow the given rubric please. The way you're grades are right now aren't going to cut it for this quarter. If you don't want to go home, you can spend some time with me after school to work on your assignments."

Levi chuckled, his sultry voice ringing through Eren's ears, "Is that an invitation for today, Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren felt like he was going to burst out blushing again, but suppressing his expressions was one of his specialties. _You brat, you're getting too cocky._ "It's an invitation to better results Levi, so I'll see you after school."

"Certainly."

* * *

Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwd!

This chapter was a lot longer than usual, but I'm sure you all enjoyed that little scene at the end. Hehehe…..

I'm not trying to mislead anyone, but this story doesn't' progress that quickly… so yeah...don't expect sex in the next chapter. (But hey, I might be lying. XD) If there are going to be sex scenes so early in the chapters, it's probably due to the imagination of a teenager.

As much as this is an AU, I still want to add as many elements as I can from the original works, so I decided to make "Maria overrun by Titans!"

As usual, Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

-Chikane Michiru

Oh yeah, I was reading a SNK fanfiction recently… (I think it's called Coffee Shop), but I liked how the author put up song recommendations, so I'll throw in some too!

Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) by Shoose and Giga-P. (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL) –I swear, the LOL is part of the song title.)


	4. Chapter 4

I started off Levi's POV last chapter, so I'm going to start with Eren's POV this time.

And just a precaution, there is a very slight girl on girl scene in this chapter…so you have been warned.

* * *

_What the hell are you doing Eren? Yes, what am I doing?_

When Levi came after school to work on his revisions, I assumed that he had a ride home. No one told me that his only ride was provided by his step-sister, who had already left by the time we were done. Mikasa decided to jog three miles home, which gave me full liberty of the car, but buckets of rain had suddenly decided to pour down, and by the time we found and reached the car, Levi and I were soaked to the skin.

The droplets of rain pounded down onto the hood of the car, the sound of Levi's breath puffed in and out slowly, or was it mines? I quickly started the car, the engine roaring to life as I clicked on the heater. Winter time rain was the last thing I wanted to send me home with a cold.

"Mr. Jaeger, do you by any chance have a towel in the car?"

I turned to the adjacent seat, only to see that Levi had already stripped off his jacket and shirt, revealing pearly pale skin on top of a lean upper body, his muscles defined yet subtle. Droplets of rain slivered down the adolescent's black locks of hair, trickling along his neck, rib area, then the hem of his pants, which thankfully weren't as soaked.

"Sorry…Usually Mikasa keeps a few clean ones in the back, but she must've taken them out today," I quickly replied as I drove out the parking area, trying not to stare at Levi's half naked figure. How did the kid get so toned in the first place? Senior year's pretty busy, but he can still keep his body lean?

"Anyways, I heard from Pixis that you live outside of the Rose district…so which road to I take from here?"

"You actually keep going until you're at the end of this road, then you make a right on to the next highway…I live in the Sina district."

"Sina? That's nearly an hour from here. Why aren't you going to a high school there? I bet the facilities are a lot better that ours." I directed my eyes to the teen beside me as I came to a red light stop.

"Going to Rose is like a little act of rebellion…If I keep obeying everything that my dad says, I'm going to suffocate," Levi huffed off, turning his face toward the window. There was nothing to see but streetlights that were drummed away by rain.

I started chuckling all of a sudden, "Keeping strong with your rebellious period…that's cute…"

Levi turned away from the window; his eyes were narrowed in displeasure. "What?"

"What do you mean "What"? Would you prefer that I made a Shakespearean reference instead?" With the light still red, I took my hand off the wheel and peeled off my cold, sopping jacket. With my outer cover off, I started to pull my shirt out a bit, but I didn't bother to bare my chest as Levi did.

With the light still red, I turned to look at Levi…

"Hmm? What are you looking at Levi?"

"Teach," _Teach? He feels casual enough to use nicknames now?_ "Why don't you take off your shirt? I bet it's pretty cold in that thing, and besides, it's not like anyone can see you outside of the car…"

I felt blood rush to my face; thank God that my interior lights weren't on. "Anyone outside…so you're basically saying that everyone but you can see me half naked, you pervy brat…"

"Says the teacher that was staring at my naked body just now…"Levi snarkly commented as he kept staring at me, or was he staring at my shoulder? Damn it, was the design showing through the shirt?

"Naked…you have your pants on… don't use full expressions on me when you can't." I tried to push his snide little comment away. Was this kid trying to get fucked or something?

"Would you prefer that I actually got naked right now?" The brat started the glide his hands down his chest towards his belt buckle, which glimmered slightly in the streetlight. Oh God my face was burning like crazy. I quickly wedged my face between my two arms which were on the wheel, one out of irritation from this brat's advances; the other was to use the wheel to knock some sense into my brain. _He's a fucking high schooler, Kontrolliere dich (control yourself) Eren! _

"Please don't strip here. I don't feel like going to jail yet." I quickly looked up to see that the light was finally green; my dilemma was at last over…

* * *

(POV change to third person.)

"Mister Rivaille…you're LATE!"

"FUCK!"

The maids had just invited Eren and Levi in to shelter from the rain, and next thing that came for them (or rather, for Levi) was a man with a mustache who slung Levi over his shoulder as if the black haired teen was a ragdoll.

"Mike! Get your fucking hands off of me! How many times a day does the staff of this fucking house have to carry me?!" Levi twisted and heaved on the man's shoulder, the adolescent's elbows hammering down on his captor's nape and back as his knees ground into the man's chest. But Mike didn't seem to mind Levi's futile attacks; rather, he seemed to enjoy it as much as a child liked to dangle rats from their tails.

Eren watched in silence as he watched his student get carried away, laughing a bit at the sight of the struggle.

"Mr. Jaeger, if you would please come this way so you can change out of those wet clothing…"Eren turned to face a middle aged lady with streaked gray hair, her maid uniform long and crisp on her tough figure. Her hand gestured to a dark wood door embellished with brass, a long line of maids copying her actions.

Obviously unacquainted with the sudden treatment, Eren laughed nervous, "I really appreciate the thought, but I believe I shouldn't impose anymore on this family's schedule-"

The gray maid smiled lightly, her wrinkled eye squeezed into visibility, "Oh no sir, it's Master Rivaille and Miss Hanji who imposed such trouble onto you…Please sir, we insist." Her eyes suddenly hardened into flat and sharp eyes that pierced Eren's round green irises. Eren gulped nervously as he silently wondered, "How do they already know my name?"

In the incredibly contemporary bathroom, Eren peeled off his shirt, which was literally plastered into his wet figure. His dark gray pants were dropped onto the ground along with its light brown flannel boxers. Eren then nervously closed himself off into the shower room, not wanting to look at his figure any longer than he had to.

In such a grand house, one would expect every inch of the house to be embellished with marble and gold. But that wasn't the Ackermann style. Due to the previous owner's taste, parts of the house with its brass moldings, marble sculpting and crystal chandeliers remained. The rest of the house was received no mercy from renovation. New bathrooms received black tiles or dark enamel, gold faucets were switched to chrome, and glass mirrors were everywhere. Old and aged marble floorings in the main hall were hacked off and dark wood went in its place, along with modern patterned rugs to mellow things out. The old Romanesque busts and statues were replaced with tall white ceramic sculptures that were too abstract to be described as anything. The feeling the interior of the house gave off was unique, but it sure as hell wasn't homey.

Warmed to the bone from his shower, Eren exited the glass shower stall to find his clothing gone, only to be replaced with a crisp white shirt with black pants and socks. Even his underwear was replaced with a pair of blue boxer briefs.

Fully dressed and slightly disturbed, Eren stepped out of the shower room only for a maid with side bangs and a wavy low ponytail to be standing in front of him.

"As we wait for your clothing to dry out, allow me to lead you to the third study," the maid said professionally, guiding Eren to a room on the second floor. With the contemporary style of the house came the interesting design of the maid uniforms. Unlike the usual black and white frilled skirt with a lot of unnecessary "poof", the maids wore simple yet sleek black pants with a pair of shiny, black, one inch heels. On top of a white blouse was a neutral brown blazer that ended right at the rib cage. Talk about unconventional.

Eren then entered another room, and on a creamy square sofa sat the maid who "insisted" that he should take a shower. Only now did Eren notice that this maid's blazer came down to her hips, possibly indicating some kind of authority.

"Ah, did you enjoy your shower?"

"Quite a bit, now may I ask why my clothing were taken away to keep me here?" Eren asked as he took a seat at the opposite sofa, ignoring the cup of tea that was placed in front of him.

"I'd only like to ask about our young master's progress at school, since we haven't been receiving any letters from the school," the head maid continued to slowly sip at her tea. "You being his friend should know of his condition, unless you were forced by our master to offer him a ride, which I will apologize deeply for right now."

Eren sighed lightly, "I think you're a bit confused. I'm not exactly Levi's friend, but his new English teacher; I was newly posted less than a week ago." His response made Martha look up from her tea as she slowly set it down, the tea cup and plate barely making a sound as they landed on the glass coffee table.

"And yet he's willing to have your drive him home when you've only been acquainted for less than a week? Well, I guess I can understand. You do match Mr. Rivaille's preferences quite well."

Eren's eyes went slightly wide with confusion, "I'm sorry, but what? Levi's preferences-"

"Please do not address Mr. Rivaille as such. In this house, he will be called by his given name," Martha glared at Eren, her arrowhead eyes ready to be shot into Eren's green targets. Eren frowned right back as he crossed his arms, his round eyes sharpened into green leaf-like shapes.

"Levi is one of my students. I give my students the same level of treatment and respect as I would ask for myself. If he prefers a different name, I will respect his choice and call him so. In my book, I don't believe in over the top restrictions."

Lynne, the maid who had led Eren to Martha, was trying her best not to look too nervous. Never before has anyone been so straight forward in the Ackermann house, and never has any outsider stood at equal ground with Martha at a verbal contest.

Suddenly, Martha smiled warmly and giggled away, sipping her tea delightfully. "My my, Levi sure has an interesting teacher this year. If only every single teacher in the school was as bold as you…don't you agree Lynne?" Lynne nodded quickly in the background, "Certainly Martha." This left Eren to relax his posture and finally taste the tea in front of him, which he pleasantly sipped.

"Mr. Jaeger, would you appreciate a small tour of this house from Lynne? I personally feel that this residence is more suited as a museum than a living space," Martha offered as Lynne came over to collect her tea cup.

"I think I'll take up on your offer as I wait for my clothing to dry, Frau Martha," Eren replied, the vowels elegantly rolling off the tip of his tongue as he followed Lynne out of the room.

When the room was empty of any other presence, Martha chuckled a bit to herself, "Fräu Martha…so he's of a German descent. So polite and gentle, yet firm. Master Levi, you'd better keep a tight grasp on this one. You'll probably never find someone like him in another 2000 years from now."

* * *

"Get up you baby squirrel! You're not going to grow any taller if you just lay on the ground like road-kill."

Right after arriving home, Levi was forced to change from his drenched clothing to a pair of athletic pants and a black shirt. And right after that was two hours of sparring practice with Mike Zacharius, his long time self-defense (sparring) teacher. At the moment, Mike just caught Levi an ankle grab and had flung him across the room, beating the last bits of breath out of the teenager.

"Shut….the…fuck…up…you…stupid tracking…hound." Levi heaved himself up, and then he leapt toward Mike, twisting in midair to land a blinding fast kick to his instructors head. Well aware of Levi's fighting habits, Mike quickly raised both of arms to block the blow. In a few years of fighting practice, Levi was able to deliver bone splitting kicks to Mike's forearms. After too many broken arms and casts, Mike decided to invest in some very protecting arm guards.

Impacts to Mike's arm guards echoed throughout the training room, along with the sound of the flipped pages of Hanji's book. Hanji was sitting on the sidelines reading another book about the wonders and curses of the human mind, not looking one bit out of place as her step brother grunted and tumbled away in the center of the room.

On the next floor, Lynne and Eren starred through a large viewing window down on the sparring room.

Eren viewed Levi's practice in awe, "Does Levi want to enter the professional fighting world in the future? From my own experience, he could probably fight off an entire crowd of people if he can spar like that."

Lynne looked around nervously, and then she pulled Eren down to her height, "Listen here, I shouldn't be saying this to an outsider. But since Madame Martha entrusted the young master to you-"

Eren instantly looked at the alert maid, "Entrusted? I think your words are a bit too deep-"

Lynne shushed Eren back up, "Anyway. Due to the scale and importance of Master Ackermann's job, the Ackermann family has a lot of enemies, domestically and internationally. The first time young master was kidnapped was when he was at the age of 6. From then on, there would be a kidnapping every two years or so, no matter how careful we were. Master Ackermann decided that the young master should learn to protect himself after the third kidnapping, so he hired the mustached instructor down there. However, our young master still occasionally gets taken away. When he had just turned 17, we found him months later on an abandoned factory in Northern Russia!"

"Stopp! Seventeen, then that means he was kidnapped less than a year ago!" Eren exclaimed, and then quickly silenced himself at Lynne's glare.

"Exactly Monsieur Jaeger, did you not notice that young master is attending some classes in the senior year that he does not need to take? For example, physical education. He's making up all the classes he couldn't find time to recover during his junior times. He was surprisingly able to get a college scholarship during his period after kidnapping, but he's still struggling with the subjects he hates most."

Eren looked down at Levi during his sparring practice, finding disbelief from Lynne's words. How in the world could people have the guts to kidnap him? His eyes were sometimes intimidating enough, but people should know their place by the time Levi lands a hit. Unless…

Lynne led Eren away from the viewing zone to the stairwell, where they made their way back to the main floor. Once they arrived, Lynne handed Eren back his car keys.

"Please look after the young master…even if he is a bit of a troublesome child." And with that, the house maid left Eren in a room with his freshly cleaned clothing.

But before Lynne stepped out of the room, Eren called out, "Haben Sie einen Moment (wait a moment), Fräulein Lynne." The housemaid turned around to Eren, who had grabbed her hand. The soft and warm surface of the beautiful man's skin on Lynne's wrist set her ears on fire.

"Your hair tie came undone just now," Eren gently commented, placing the brown band in the maids hands, "and I will continue to look after Levi from here on out," he ended gently, sending the flustered housemaid away with a prizewinning smile.

* * *

"Are you okay Lynne? Your face is all red…" a tall, masculine woman with a set of thin eyes and freckles asked apathetically as she grabbed a glass of water.

"Why does every single one of young master's visitors have to be so charming? Damn it, and his age even makes him right in my strike zone!" Lynne moaned into her hands, her face red like a burning hot plate. The gorgeous brunet's words echoed in the blushing maids head, "_Fräulein Lynne….._"

"Talk about it Lynne…" a blond beauty with sparkling sky blue eyes dreamily looked at the roof of the massive kitchen, her face bright and flushed like a red apple. The freckled maid suddenly slammed her glass on the countertop and made her way to the blushing golden haired maid.

"What is it about that green eyed man that made you like this too, Krista?"

Lynne couldn't take any more as she kept her face buried in her hands; Krista's face had started to steam, "Madame Martha told me to switch his clothing in the shower room. I didn't intend to look, but mirrors are everywhere in that bathroom. Because the glass shower door hadn't fogged over yet, I saw his...Ymir; don't look at me like that!"

"Krista, you little slut…You've got me every night, and now you want another plaything to join us?"Ymir hugged the little maid into her flat bosom, leaving Lynne to look at their strange intimacy.

"Do you think I have a chance Ymir? I've never met someone so polite to me before." Lynne stared at her lesbian coworker, her eyes hazed and cheeks flushed. In her hand, she still gripped the hair band that Eren had earlier returned to her.

""Why not give it a shot" is what I would usually say, but I heard from Martha that Rivaille's got his eye on the pretty thing, so you'd better give up." Ymir then grinned at an idea as she gripped Krista's breast beneath her blazer, making the little maid squeak. "Or…you could give up being straight and indulge in Krista with me, since she's been a bit excessive for the past few weeks."

Completely turned off, Lynne groaned as she leaned back on her chair, her face to the ceiling, "Basically Ymir, you're saying that if I were to compete with the young master, I'd lose by a very wide margin."

"What's this about losing to me by a wide margin?"

Lynne would've fell back on herself if she didn't grab the table's ledge to pull her back. Krista tried to squirm out of Ymir's hold, but her captor only continued to gently rub her chest, leaving the blond no desire to move as she silently moaned into her partner's shoulder. Levi had silently glided into the kitchen, his t-shirt soaked with sweat and his face dripping with it in the fluorescent light of the kitchen. He made his way to another countertop, where I pulled a cup of coffee ice cream out of a freezer.

Before he left, Levi turned a hard eye to the three maids at their resting position, "Ymir, Ne moleste pas Krista dans la cuisine; Obtenis une salle! Et Lynne; Mets mon dîner dans ma chambre; je n'ai pas envie prendre le dîner avec le père ce soir."

And with that, the teenager left the kitchen, leaving Lynne like a mouse that had nowhere to escape.

"Oh shit, what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-DO?!"

"Lynne, you'll be fine! Right Ymir?"

"Lynne girl, you're fucked…literally."

"YMIR!"

* * *

How's that people? Wasn't that a fast chapter?

I'm trying to get things done before Christmas, since that's Levi's birthday, so I guess you can expect fast updates.

Because of Ymir and Krista, expect a few yuri-scenes…

And since I take French at school, I wanted to put my three years of studies to good use.

The misspelling in "stop" was intentional, since that's how you spell "stop" in German

The translation:

-Ymir, Do not molest Krista in the kitchen; get a room. And Lynne, put my dinner in my room; I don't feel like eating with dad tonight.

If you were wondering about Eren's "design", that's something for another chapter.

As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated

-Chikane Michiru


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello!

(Since its Christmas, I decided to give you a chapter on Levi…Sadly, there's no Eren in this chapter, but you do get some form of character development and back story…)

-That was the plan, but because of sudden family issues and winter break parties + school; inspirations slipped away….BUT I HAVE RETURNED! (WAY over a week late…)

I also added Kenny in here, so I guess a little warning for anime only people…you'll meet unknown characters in this story….

But hey! What the fuck am I saying? I made Levi's last name is Ackermann, and that's already a fucking spoiler…

So ignore everything I wrote and just enjoy!

* * *

It's December 25th, fucking Christmas. It's the wonderful birthday of Jesus; and also my own birthday as well. Does that mean I'm Christian in any way? Fuck no.

Supposedly because it's my birthday and winter break, I should be relaxing at home while the old man finds people to invite to my coming of age party. On the bright side, he decided not to call people over to celebrate, which is fine by me. But then, he feels like Christmas, my fucking birthday, was the perfect day to make me his temporary secretary, bind me in a suit, and take me to work with him. Doesn't turning eighteen mean that I'm supposed to have more freedom as an adult?

"Rivaille, piercings out," the old man ordered while barely looking up from the reports that he had just received via airmail. Well in his forties, dad's frown lines were permanently carved into his skin. He already had a head full of rough, stale gray hair, and his eyes only ever changed shape when he ever got angry or surprised, both rarely ever occurring. Much to my displeasure, the first time the old man was forced to take me to his main office on "Take-your-child-to-work day", people wouldn't stop talking about how my eyes resembled their beloved CEO's.

"What's the point of bringing me to work again? Are there going to be any people there on Christmas?" I responded with a reasonable amount of annoyance in my voice as I plucked out my earrings. Kenny replied by chucking a manila folder at my abdomen, the corner of the package sharply jabbing the cloth of my shirt as I barely caught it.

"We're having a meeting with a company that wishes to converge into our South Eastern branch. You'll gain more experience prior to your possible placement in the future once after university. Take a look at that packet of data, you just might find something that my secretary missed."

"I don't want to fucking ride your coat tail to whatever you want me to be" is what I've said for the past five years. I didn't hate the business side of Kenny's occupation, but as cheesy as it sounds, I want to get my own place in a business on my own. I tried in the years of my early high school days to prove that I had the capabilities to hold my own. Straight A's in school, extra work related to the shipping corporation, along with the efforts I put into avoiding more kidnappings. What more did the fucking old man want?

He obviously turned a blind eye toward every single award or achievement that came to him in the same important manila folders that he always looked over more than once. My reports were in the same fucking packaging as his business reports, but everything about me was pushed to the bottom of his desk. A few weeks later, everything that was mine was later put into a waste basket, and then down the office paper shredder. That was when I gave up on trying for Kenny's attention, since I wasn't even worthy of a sliver of it.

I strung open the folder and slid out the papers, the graphics of data tables and page after page of details made my stomach lurch. _Time to start the interpretation…again…_

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Ackermann," a man in a green button-down shirt said. His eyes were bloodshot; his eyelids were black from a lack of sleep. A mug of strong smelling coffee rested on a small filing cabinet while he flipped papers on a clipboard.

He frowned distastefully when he saw me follow my dad out of the elevator, his grip on the edge of his clipboard tightening. "Hey there, Rivaille."

"Hey Reeves, did you by any chance run out of eye drops?" I asked sarcastically, pointing to my own eyes as I walked by. Reeves hand flew to his eyes; he then rushed to his own small cubicle, away from the busy walkway.

"Before we got into the meeting room Rivaille, remember to keep yourself proper. Don't cuss, and don't speak until you give me a notice." Kenny's orders bounced around my head uselessly as I took a seat next to him, laying out a notepad and a pen, because I was still his fucking, one-day secretary.

* * *

"I see that you're doing awfully well, Rivaille. You've matured a lot since I last saw you."

My head slowly clocked to the sound of the voice. I spent the entire day running around behind my stone-cold father as I kept his schedule in check, helped with filing heaps of reports, and a lot more neck breaking activities that made my tie and the first button of my shirt come loose. The strong office coffee left a disgusting acidic taste on my tongue, so I dumped the mug of caffeine and turned to some ignored tea that was shoved to the back of the lounge cabinet. I tried not to make people too anxious in the lounge room, but being the dean's son wasn't helping at all.

In front of me stood Rod Reiss; an old business partner with dad. Rumor has it that his daughter was one of the maids at home, since her rebellious phase was too much for her mother to handle. The man always creeped the hell out of me; one minute staring at me like he wanted to seal me in a coffin and ship me to Singapore, the other acting like any other family friend relative. Honestly, I never understood how dad was able to keep this guy on his good side.

"If looking like a complete hooligan compared to Mr. Ackermann defines well to you, I'm sure that you are very mistaken Mr. Reiss." I shuddered at my own comment. I was happy that I could keep a straight face, but I sure as hell didn't want to glorify my dad.

The hollow eyed man laughed light-heartedly, "Kenny sure pushes you hard, doesn't he? How's managing your share of the business while keeping your results well at school?"

Did this man need to know everything about me? "I'm doing just fine…I personally think I should just mess up on purpose just to see his fucking cemented-on face to change for once."

"Rivaille, break's over. And what did I tell you about keeping your language at bay here?" My eyes bolted wide open as I looked past Reiss, who turned around in shock. My own father looked pissed as fuck, scaring the living shit out of every single employee in the room as each and every one of them dumped their snacks and drinks in the trash, leaving the lounge room in a neat line as if they were on train tracks.

Kenny didn't need to lift another finger to tell me as left the room. I poured the scalding tea down my throat, the near boiling liquid scratching up the surface of my esophagus. I left Reiss alone and the empty mug in the sink as I bolted out of the lounge room, my father already an entire hallway ahead.

Stepping steadily along the sharp angled hallways, I quickly dodge a man pushing a cart of papers, and swiftly side step a woman balancing four trays of piping hot coffee on her arms. As I walked further into the building to where my dad's main office was, the number of people slowly diminished, leaving the sound of my leather shoes to clap on the newly waxed tile floor and the echo of my incredibly stiff suit's fabric rub against itself.

Back in my dad's office, I slumped against the secretary's bureau desk, flipping, stamping, signing, approving, checking and reorganizing file after file while occasionally answering calls. Thankfully, most of the callers either spoke in English or French, both of which were my picky father's preferred languages. His clients sure knew how to suck up to him.

Oh God, I don't want to be here. I do want to enter my dad's field of business, but I sure as hell didn't want to take the road that he has paved out for me. If I need to take the curvy route to whatever kind of future, I'm fine with it. On the way, I'll probably have more time to find more ways to appreciate this world.

I stapled files together and tossed it into a basket. I kind of wonder what made Mr. Jaeger want to teach. I heard rumors that he was forced to by our principal, but he sure enjoyed giving lessons to senior highschoolers for someone who was forced. His way of making random allusions to classic books did get kind of geeky at sometimes, but that's what made Mr. Jaeger interesting, especially when he would sometimes slip German into his sentences. Oh the way he spoke German. German wasn't as smooth and elegant as French, but it had an edge and a sense of stubbornness to it. Truth be told, it made Mr. Jaeger sound older, just a tad.

What was it that made Eren Jaeger so attractive? Yes, he had a fucking beautiful face, but he wasn't the only pretty teacher in school. Smith, Leonhart, and yes, Ackerman…they were all nice looking teachers with a large fan base for each, but Eren just always came out on top. There was just something about how cheeky he was, how he teased his students with so much humor and charm, how he blushed so easily but was still able to keep his stature, and how he said "Levi". Not "young man", not "Rivaille", but the name I wanted to be called.

From a large stack of papers, I took another manila folder and dumped out the contents. Why the hell do I want that teacher so badly? I feel like fucking the crap out of him, but I also feel that it would be entirely different compared to the number of times Petra and I had sex. I could just imagine his dewy, peach skin moist with sweat, heavy breaths puffing out from his light, rosy lips, his round eyes lidded into sea green half-moons as he moaned into bed sheets.

My pen stopped in the middle of a small sentence. **How do you even do it with a guy**? I know where my dick is supposed to go, but apparently there's a long line of techniques and procedures that you need to take to make sex safe beyond the condom. I found out that I had a slight thing for guys when I spent a lot of time in France, but I had Petra to fuck, so I never really thought about seriously fucking a man. How was it supposed to go again...? You start by…stretching it open…with your fingers I think? And then…

My head started to spin as another phone call came in, quickly pulling me away from the thoughts of male sex.

"Oui, c'est le bureau principal…oui…oui…Je parlais avec lui tout de suite."

I rolled out of my mini reception desk and entered my dad's office. Glass windows served as a wall behind his desk, the vast office filled with dark carpet and dark wood, shelves and cabinets filled with what looked like agreement forms and thank you letter all place closely together, to the point that  
I couldn't differentiate one from another. Other cabinets were filled with ornaments or gifts that were placed half heartedly into the cabinets.

"Hey dad-"

"You don't just call your boss "dad"."

"_Monsieur Ackermann_," Boss…why did this fucking prick have to be my dad? "…you have a member from the French branch on the fifth line."

"C'etait Monsieur Royer?"

"Oui."

"Tell him to contact me another time after he has cleared up the missing shipment problem from three months ago." My father kept reading file after file, his eyes didn't even bother to look up at me. Oh how I wanted to get out of the office, out of this building, even away from the house…

_No wait. What am I doing? I can!_

I continued to the front of my apathetic father's desk, his eyes still glued to the words on the paper. My hand glided to the envelope beneath my blazer, the sound of the paper crunching slightly. This could be my one chance to get out of that house for a little while.

"Dad-"

"I said that I'm your boss-"

"I'm talking to my dad right now."

"He's not available."

I didn't wait a second longer. I swiped the envelope out of my inner pocket and slammed the form down on my father's desk, on top of the paper he was just about to sign. My hand remained on the desk, refusing to budge as my father looked up at me. How long has it been since he actually even bothered to look at me?

"What is this?"

"My school needs your approval of letting me attend the track and field meets coming in a few weeks. I already had stepmom fill in all of the health information, so all you need to do is sign." _You should be good at that, since that's all you ever use your pen for._

My father glared at the paper, his eyes wandering down to a single blank space left especially for him.

"Why can't Celta (stepmom character) sign this? She approved of everything else, right?"

"The school wants to make sure that I have your approval, **just in case I run off again**." I silently snickered, quickly reverting back to my old face when my dad looked up at me again. He uncapped his fluid fountain pen.

"How will you keep your grades up? Your English results are incredibly unsatisfactory as this point."

"The new English teacher is the Track and Field coach's younger brother. I can ask for extra tutoring after practice, and I'll keep my grades up after I come back from trips."

_Now sign it…Monsieur Ackermann!_

* * *

"Yes yes yes yes yes YES! FUCK YEAH!"

Reeves frowned curiously as he cracked open the door to the first office before the CEO's area, his bloodshot eyes narrowing at the sight before him. Rivaille Ackermann, the dean's son, who's known for sometimes sharing his father's intimidating nature, was bouncing up and down in the air like the teenager he was supposed to be, punching his fists out while grasping a paper in his right hand.

"Fuck, I guess two all-nighters is my maximum. I'm already hallucinating…"

* * *

HOLY SHIT I'm DONE!

This chapter was really hard to get through…but I think it was worth it…

Just a note to all who have realized it by now, but I don't really correct grammar until a few days later, mostly because I'm so brain dead after one chapter that I don't feel like reading. **So if there is a huge grammar error that you just can't live with**, shoot me a message or write a review and I'll correct it asap.

Like always, reviews and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated!

~Chikane Michiru


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey! I finally updated, so happy valentine's day! Since I can't keep up with this story's pace, don't expect super "lovey-dovey" stuff with chocolate on top.) **That was the plan**, but then I spent my night watching Titanic marathons. Don't judge me…

Maybe it's already apparent, but this chapter took forever to write, mostly because I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote it. Even if it only is fan fiction, I always want to give 100% whenever I write (yes, even when I write school papers). Call me a perfectionist, but I'll probably rewrite this chapter. I won't change anything that happened so there's no need to worry about re-reading this chapter, but I might add some filler actions of characters (and maybe so better dialogue) to make the story flow a bit better.

Starting from this chapter, I can finally get the story flowing!

(Also, I don't have the best grammar…so send me notes of supper jarring typing errors.)

* * *

"Eren, are you up yet?"

Eren squirmed beneath his cover as his sister came striding into the room, Mikasa stepping over the pile of clothing as she started twisting open the blinds, the hazy dawn light intruding upon her little brother's beauty sleep. The sleepy young man pulled the cover over his face, leaving the morning light to cast sugar over his nutmeg locks.

"Finally over your jetlag?"

Eren slowly rose from his bed, his white t-shirt looking a bit fuller compared to when he had just arrived home. Despite his lack of sleep, the returning graduate had regained his former stature; his previously boney chest was now suppler, even if it was still kind of skinny compared to the average male.

"Ja (yes), but I'm still not a morning person. Oh how do you fare, my dear sister," Eren playfully commented as he yawned, squeezing small tears out the corners of his eyes.

"Make your Shakespeare jokes later, let's hurry up and eat breakfast."

Eren rolled off his bed like a pencil on a student's desk, lazily rising up from the ground like the living dead. From his closet, he draped on a light lavender button-up shirt. He then pulled out a toffee colored sweater and pulled it over, his head popping out of the collar area like a whack-a-mole. Dropping his pajama pants to the ground, he unfolded a pair of relatively dark colored slacks. He pulled on the pants, and paused. "Teachers really could just wear whatever the hell they wanted, right? Berthold wears t-shirts and jeans during math classes all the time," he thought silently. He then proceeded to slide in a belt around the waist of his slacks, deciding to go with his original dress idea. After all, Eren didn't want to look any younger that he already did.

Making a speedy transition from his room to the bathroom and to the kitchen, Eren entered the eating area a lot more awake. Mikasa flung a cooked pancake behind her shoulder, Eren easily catching the flat floury cake with a plate. Some old habits just never change.

"Pancakes huh? What kind of combination did you use this time?" Eren questioned with caution, easily picking up the pancake with his two fingers, then dropping it back on the plate. Regretfully, it landed with a rather rough "KUH-THUNK", the plate tipping out of balance from the impact.

"I used a mix of rolled oats and flax powder. I guess these aren't as nice as the coconut and black rice ones I made a few days ago," Mikasa chuckled nervously as she bit into the stiff pancake after smearing on a liberal amount of strawberry jam, the bready cake crunched like a partly stale tortilla. Eren merely sighed as he poured himself two glasses of chocolate milk from the fridge, placing a cold cup next to his sister.

"Either way, you might want to soften that thing if you don't want to break your pearly whites."

* * *

"Wow, you actually got your stiff dad to sign the thing. Many congratulations to you, Levi."

After weeks of work with his father, Levi was finally granted a stress free week with Kenny Ackermann out on a business trip in Sweden. Hanji had decided to kidnap some girl from the Supernatural club three nights ago to experiment on. Obviously putting her manipulative knowledge of psychology to use, she managed to make nearly every member of their house's staff decorate the mansion's interior with a maze of mirrors, life size puppets, and a river of rusty smelling corn syrup, dyed red to look like blood. The farce ended when Levi arrived home alone to a mansion with no electricity, a stiff wooden puppet in his face, and a pool of corn syrup, which he slipped in with clumsiness.

(Time Lapse to 3 nights ago and to Levi's POV)

Vile, slippery, grim, contaminating, utterly disgusting…..

Dad leaves for Sweden, and I come home to an empty mansion, some puppet's crotch in my face, and an indoor pond of syrupy crap. I slowly step around the main entrance, trying to put my foot on solid ground. I slowly weaved through the slushy mess on the floor, the stickiness clinging to the soles of my shoes. The rusty smell resembled century old iron, mainly old blood found in a sewer.

I decide to take a literal leap of faith, hoping that I wouldn't land a sloppy puddle of fake blood. I somewhat hold a briefcase close to my chest as I start to bend my legs, leaping into the air. By the number of dolls that hit my face as I went through the air, I may have jumped 3 or so meters, so I was confident that I could reach solid ground, but then I remembered that this was Hanji that I was talking about, and doubt slowly took over.

My feet landed with force, a sound of solid impact between my shoes and the floor. A flush of relief rushed through my body…

_Fuck…I spoke too soon._

Right as I straightened my legs to stand straight, my weight suddenly shifted, my feet slipping in a thick layer of syrup. The thick splashy sound splurted beneath my back, a slimy feeling coated the nape of my neck. A sticky feeling enveloped the interior of my throat; I wanted to burn everything I was wearing and just scuba dive in a sterilizing bubble bath, I'm sure dad had a bathtub big enough.

I slowly leaned up with my elbows propped in the sloppy syrup, somehow making it back onto my knees. Just as I was about to stand up again, I slipped forward. A puddle of rusty, sickly sweet slime greeted my blazer, shirt, briefcase, and last but not least, my face.

*Spit~! "HANJI, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

* * *

"Anyway, thanks for turning it in. Now hurry up and start warming up with the other track members," Coach Ackerman ordered, slipping my admission form into the inside pocket of her jacket.

Moments later, I was running my tenth lap around the track. Some of Mikasa's new "recruits" couldn't run a mile in seven minutes, so we were running it again…and again…and again.

"Hey Levi!"

Still running strong, Sasha Braus was jogging steadily, her orange marmalade eyes glowing in the cloudy winter outdoors. On her back, she had Connie Springer's arms wrapped around her neck, his body being supported by her arms. From the looks of it, Connie was completely dead after two miles. His body dangled off his best friend's back like a damp rag, his skinny figure doing little to hinder Sasha's pace.

"You certainly don't seem tired as your scarecrow of a soul mate," I tried to quicken my pace just a bit, but Sasha followed along, her extra load barely bringing her down.

"I really just want to finish running…but isn't this great? We don't need to go to gym thanks to practice, and we get to go to lunch ten minutes early! For the first time, I could get ravioli before it all runs out," the ever-hungry girl ravenously said as she remembered her old motivation, bolting for the finish line with Connie bouncing around on her back. I didn't bother to catch up, but I did want to run to the back of the line and drag the slowest motherfucker by the collar. Everyone wanted to get practice started.

In the corner of my vision Mr. Reiner Braun, the world history teacher, was scrubbing away the scoreboard with a bucket of water by his ankles. What did I say? This school had a serious lack of janitors. Acting as the school football coach as well, it basically proved that nearly every teacher in Rose was multitalented in one way or another.

"Mikasa!"

A bright, clear voice pulled our track coach away from her stopwatch, completely forgetting about checking if everyone made a mile in time. Jogging his way to the track, Mr. Jaeger came towards Mikasa, his brown locks waved softly, and his teacher badge bounced against his chest. His deep, caramel toned sweater was wrapped around his waist, but his face told everyone that he would rather have it on.

"This is for the trip and hotel reservations… Scheiße(Shit), it's cold out here," As our coach flipped through the papers, Eren unwrapped his sweater to put it back on. A few girls hooted and called, waving their hands at Mr. Jaeger. His teeth slightly chattering, Eren quickly waved back as he slid one of his arms into the sweater.

Twenty feet up on the scoreboard, the bucket wobbled dangerously on the ladder as Mr. Braun dipped a large sponge into the water. Pulling his sponge out a bit too quickly, the bucket tipped off the ladder.

"Look out below!"

Mikasa and Eren looked up just in time. Mikasa jumped back from the splash of water, followed by the bucket which landed in shivery splat on a newly formed puddle. Unfortunately, Eren wasn't as lucky. He ran a second too late; blood chilling water cascaded down his back, soaking his shirt against his skin.

"REINER, DU HURENSOHN(you son of a bitch)! O, ho, MONSTER!"

"Sorry Eren, but insulting me in German and Shakespearean won't make me feel guilty!" Reiner laughed apologetically from the ladder as he climbed down. Eren sneezed loudly; the cold air frigidly crawled up his spine like a centipede. His eyes were rounder than Christmas ornaments as he tried the peel the cold fabric off the skin of his back, hoping to escape some of the cold feeling.

Quickly saying goodbye, the senior English teacher dashed back to the main building, clutching his thankfully dry sweater. But I knew that it wasn't the cold that sent him away.

Jean slowly emerged behind me, his usual spiteful look at Mr. Jaeger changed into one of confusion. If I somehow had a mirror, I probably could've proved my suspicion that we had the same expression.

"Hey Jean, on his shoulder, was that a tattoo?"

"I think so, it looked pretty big…I didn't think a teacher like him would have one. That's probably why he never wears tee-shirts to school," Jean responded with certainty, jogging slightly in place to warm up in the shrill winter air.

"JEAN! LEVI!" From a distance, Sasha ran towards them, clutching a huge sports drink and a chocolate protein bar with strange enthusiasm. Even Sherlock couldn't find any evidence that the girl had just ran three gruesome miles.

"Was the water just that black, or did Mr. Jaeger actually have something on him?"

Lighting struck Jean and Levi. The sandy haired boy grinned as he swiped Sasha's energy drink right out of her hand, making the girl roar like a starving lioness. Levi kept his smile hidden beneath his pullover.

"Who knows, we'll just have to ask after lunch," and without further ado, Kirschtein streamed the liquid down his mouth, not a drop spilling out.

* * *

"Why is this thing so big?"

Eren Jaeger flung his sopping shirt onto a chair, leaving his upper body bare in his brightly lit classroom. Half of his back gleamed from the fluorescent lighting, the skin slightly tinged pink from the cold while the rest of his back remained a powdery peach.

On the left side of his wet, chilled eraser pink back, snaking around his upper arm was a monochrome tattoo of two birds, one outlined in black to give in a white appearance, while the other only had the shape inked out, opposing the other bird with an overall black complexion. Even to this day, Eren couldn't tell whether the birds were fighting or simply in an incredibly passionate, midair tango. Drifting down the tail feathers of the birds was a trail of feathers and other birds that flew down to his elbow.

A few years back in college, Eren got a little too drunk with his friends at a bar. They were supposedly celebrating their recent victory at language bowl competition, but being college students who were partying at two in the morning, most of them by then were as wasted as a twenty-year-old could get. After dunking a few too many shots, draining numerous drinks, and maybe unconsciously making out with too many people, the group somehow made their way out of the bar to a tattoo parlor.

According to his friends that were still sober, Eren seduced the tattoo artist into an exchange of a free tattoo for letting the skin inker tattoo whatever he wanted on **any** part of the drunken German boy's body. Thankfully, the artist had mercy on Eren's dignity and tattooed a large work of celestial art of the college student's smooth skin.

The youthful teacher hurriedly tossed the sweater over his body, instantly regretting it as the itchy fibers of the knitting tickled his skin. Truthfully, Eren didn't hate the tattoo. It was beautifully done, he was even friends with the tattoo artist now, but he always debated whether showing the tattoo or covering it up made him look older. Sometimes, there were too many perks in having a baby face.

* * *

"So even though it's only the start of the quarter, we'll do a weekly review from last quarter's material. Your class average on the quarter exam was sixty-two percent, and the midterm is cumulative, so I can't have any of you failing your last year of high school because of a trip up from the beginning of the year," Mr. Jaeger projected clearly as he had students pass down review packets. Most of the students groaned just to get a reaction out of their teacher, since everyone wanted to check if Eren's voice had gotten any deeper overnight.

In mid left of class sat a girl with dark, dull hair that was pulled into two incredibly loose pigtails raised her hand lightly into the air. "Do we get a reward if we do well this quarter?"

"Depends on how well you do, Miss Carolina." Eren simply responded as he started to write guidelines for their next assignment.

"If we do **really** well, would you show us your tattoo?" Jean smirked as he looked at his criminal of a teammate who raised the question. Under Jean's watch, Levi simply kept a straight face as his English teacher dropped the red dry erase marker back onto the white board ledge, Eren's head turning as steadily as the school clock's second hand.

"What…tattoo?" Eren suddenly didn't hold as much authority as it did as the beginning of class.

"TATTOO?!" The class's perked interest stuck onto Levi and Mr. Jaeger like duct tape.

"Don't try to hide anything Mr. Jaeger; the entire track team saw your tattoo when Mr. Braun soaked your shirt. You're not wearing anything underneath that sweater…aren't we right?" Jean was swimming in wicked yet playful spite as he left the senior English teacher in an incredibly difficult position.

Eren stared blankly into the fishing pond of students, very apparent irritation slowly gushed into his face. Recovering rather quickly from the snarky comments, the once composed young adult snatched up his expo marker and scribbled on the rest of his guidelines. He then slammed his hands onto his lectern, marker, textbook and all.

"Kirschtein and Ackermann, seems like you two really want to help the custodians today…"Eren voice dangerously trailed off, leaving Jean's hot head a blaze with a sense of rebellion. Levi simply shrugged, "Not really…we're just offering a possible reward option. You don't have to strip-**I mean**, show it to us," Levi laced his long fingers together as the corners of his lip lightly angled upwards, "but at this point, I don't think you really have a choice."

Everyone knew that their teacher was undoubtly androgynous. Super feminine facial features, a delicate yet supple body, but then he had a dick. Girls were nuts, guys hid their boners, and Eren Jaeger had no other road to follow.

"Alright...fine. My tattoo is for you to see…**IF!** \- And only if! - All of you can get at least a B+ by the end of this quarter."

Half of the class cheered, but then there were the rest that realistically bit their lips. One started complaining, "Mr. Jaeger, it's not realistic for all of us to get such grades by the end of the quarter!"

"Well it's also not realistic for a teacher to strip in front of their students. I'm still gonna be here if you need afterschool time, but keeping your grades up are all up to you," Eren responded responsibly. Even if his dignity was again on the line, he was still a teacher.

"Wait! Mr. Jaeger, you just said "strip". Just where is your tattoo?"

The class that was supposedly starting the die down flared up as more gas was added to the engine.

"Are you gonna be taking off your shirt, or your pants?"

"Is it, like, really close to your crotch?"

"Just how naked do you need to get?!"

Composure couldn't bear to stay with Eren any longer. The young teachers face erupted into shade of fiery cinnamon, embarrassment had finally broken through the chinks of his armor. His eyes flew to Levi…

"Ackermann! See me after class!"

* * *

Okay okay, maybe I'm being a bit mean here. A super late chapter, and then a not so satisfying ending, but I'll somehow make it up to you all!

If you readers aren't too angry with me, then please send me a review, a note, and maybe a few German tips? I don't take German, so idk, shoot me some corrections!

-Chikane Michiru

(Song rec: From Y to Y-itou kashitarou)


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah, aren't I just an asshole…like 3 months or something…

So, just a lemon warning, jacking off and other semi-intimate stuff (sort of).

Also, I'm going to put a note beforehand…please do not start a debate over non-consensual sexual actions. I understand that people might have the topic is very sensitive, but here, it's in fiction and fan-fiction, and it's with fucking fictional characters. If you are uncomfortable with it, then just turn away.

But honestly, this chapter isn't as bad as I just made it sound with the warning above, so read at your leisure :)

And for the readers who know me in real life, please don't judge. (You know who you are)

* * *

"Once you're done with your review, make sure that your late project is finished. I'll be back in a moment…" Mr. Jaeger directed as he left the classroom, leaving me alone with a pile of work to finish. I honestly hoped that Eren would actually get angry, since I wanted to see him act as adorable as he did in class a few hours ago. He just had to pull out the teacher act again, not that it was bad or anything…

The tip of my mechanical pencil scratched against the paper as I jotted down a few more sentences. Without warning, a ring rang out from the top of Mr. Jaeger's desk. _A text message. _It only lasted a moment before another one came, then another, **and another**, **_and another_**. What kind of person was this fucking annoying?

Trying to ignore the non-stop, staggering ring, I kept my focus on my paper. Another ring blared out, and then irritation snapped my pencil lead. I couldn't bring myself to write another word. Obviously not being very polite, I snatched up my teacher's phone and couldn't help myself as I started to read the messages.

_Eren, are you there?_

_Why aren't you responding?_

_Don't ignore me..._

_I'm coming to your school now._

_It's Rose high, right?_

_I'm in the building._

"Levi, just how intruding do you have to be?"

I looked behind me to see Mr. Jaeger, not exactly fuming with anger, but rather annoyance. I guess I pushed too many buttons today.

"Your phone wouldn't stop ringing. Do you have someone visiting you, because whoever they are, they sound pretty annoying," I returned the phone to Eren. He slid his finger over the screen to wake his phone back up. His eyes widened slowly as he started the read the text messages. It took me a while to figure out the emotions that rushed through Eren's now pale ocean green irises; first there was a flicker of irritation, then a rush of disbelief, and then there was a wave of panic.

"Shit!" Outside the classroom, swift footsteps echoed through the hallways, each click of the walker's shoe soles stepping closer and closer, louder and louder. Mr. Jaeger's eyes darted around the room. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me the class wardrobe, his grip reflecting his urgency. Flipping through the keys on his lanyard, he quickly unlocked the small doors as the footsteps closed in.

"Get in!" Without a second thought, I was shoved into the closet with my English teacher joining me. Mr. Jaeger then proceeded to shut the door, leaving the two of us hidden from the intruder.

Behind the small doors, the cramped, leftover closet from my old English teacher gave us no room to move. With heaps of petit coats and heavy cloaks hung above up, my jaw burned at Eren's soft breath. Even though the closet was completely black, gaps between the doors leaked a beam of light into the little dark area. I could feel Mr. Jaeger's chest firmly resting on mine; the heartbeat drumming away like there was no tomorrow. When I slightly shifted my legs, I ended up pressing the sides of my left leg against Mr. Jaeger's thighs. Well fuck, apparently the teacher that I want to screw was on top of me, his legs straddled over my own, which meant the pressure that I felt against my crotch was….

"Eren?"

I slightly frowned at the voice outside. It was a man?

Whoever he was, he didn't stay long. He roamed around the class, looking for signs of my teacher. Possibly confused and irritated, he decided the exit the classroom, back into the hallways where he probably went to ask for directions again, even though there was no one left in the building by now.

"Mein Gott (my god), I didn't think he'd come to school," a sigh of relief came out of my teacher as he finally relaxed, his arms released their tension, leading to Eren's thin figure crashing on mine.

"Who was that?" was what I asked, but half of my mind was focused on a different matter. _Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner….._

Eren groaned as he dropped his head between my shoulder and jaw; leaving his peachy-nectar skin a tongue's length away from my mouth. Anxiety forced a gulp down my throat; the unbearable temptation to start molesting my teacher shot dangerously into my lower zone. "An ex-boyfriend who refused to break up with me back when I left for Germany; honestly I was going to dump him long before I went off, since he was way too obsessive. When he heard that I came back, he wouldn't stop coming to my house. Mikasa ended up kicking him out once, sent him straight to the ER."

"Okay…" so Eren's a heartbreaker, well that's a shocker. "…sorry Teach, but can you move just a bit? I think my head's poking a fake sword from the Shakespeare costumes," I quickly said as I shifted my weight onto my elbows. With the confirmation I just had, I'm certain that Eren would be okay with me as a partner, but considering the fact that he was so on the edge for the past three hours, I felt that my throbbing dick would be in danger of getting crushed by my overly pissed teacher, granted that he still looked fucking adorable.

"Yeah sure," he started to get up, slowly separating the contact between our hips. Eren crawled off my body and shifted towards his side of the wardrobe, which was conveniently cushioned with pillows for some reason. Just as a sigh of relief was released, I started to get on my knees, but then I suddenly lurched forward, the surface of my knee sliding on a piece plastic, launching my body down on my teacher.

(Third person POV)

"Oof~!"

With no warning Levi came crashing on top of the English teacher, landing right in between Eren's legs, Levi's erection pressing against his crotch. The contact sent a throbbing feeling up the very-much aroused teenager's stomach, forcing a deep, slightly restrained groan out of Levi's throat.

"Ah…" Levi quickly looked up; the slight light that shown through the seams of the wardrobe lit up bits of Eren's face. By now, the two's eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the single closet, the light merely assisting their sight. Eren's eyes were squeezed tight, his flushed face twisted in arousal. His lips parted to show his gritted teeth, and his cheeks blazed a shade as deep as grenadine syrup.

Experimentally, Levi slightly rubbed his crotch against Eren's, pressing a heavily suppressed moan out of the teacher's sealed lips. Eren's eyes slightly opened, framing his soft, candle like, coastal irises. A pang of embarrassment turned Eren's head into the pillows beneath his, showing off the blush that has burned to his neck. A rock hard feeling against his own made the high schooler grin in the darkness.

"Teach…why are you hard?" Levi's sighed out a throaty question, his sultry voice gliding over his husky words like thick molasses.

"I…should be asking you…nh…the same question. Actually, let's…get out of here first-" Eren tried to push Levi off his chest, but the student refused to budge. After witnessing his futile efforts, he hesitantly gave up as he proceeded to push open the wardrobe door. He pushed again, but the door didn't budge. A sinking block of cement drowned the hopes of the two.

"Teach; does this closet not open from the inside?"

"…shit…"

Silence filled the little area as the two didn't bother to move from their positions. Outside the closet, the sound of the custodians vacuuming the hallways was distant and barely audible. Eren checked his watch to see that it was already 5:49, long after the late rides had left. By this time most, if not all, teachers were already out of their classrooms, and on the road home.

"Okay Levi, can you seriously get off?"

"Fuck no."

"Levi!"

Against his teacher's unconvincing complaints, Levi grinded his hips down onto Eren's sensitive lower region, the pressure ushering more gasps from the brunet's strawberry mousse lips. He quickly slapped his hand of his mouth as the grey eyed high schooler pushed his crotch down harder and harder, smirking at his victim's reactions. Sparks of pleasure made the young teacher silently moan, using every bit of will power to not give up and let his student take control.

"Le-ah-Levi, wait! Wait!" Eren quickly took his hand off his mouth to set his hand on Levi's chest, signaling the teen to stop.

"Ha-have I been tempting you in some way lately?"

Disbelief instantly twisted Levi's face. His eyebrows frowned furiously as he cracked a flabbergasted smile, his eyes glimmered a hazardous shade of cobalt. "Did you seriously not notice me pressing on to you ever since you came here?" "And it's not just me; you've got nearly all of the students wrapped around your pinky finger." With emphasis, the onyx haired teen shortened the distance between their faces, "I simply reached the finish line first."

"Mein Gott…Whoa! Levi, didn't I-_ah_-tell you t-to stop! Just how in the heat are you?" A slight rush a panic flushed itself down Eren's spine. His pride as a teacher quickly made him grip the fabric of his student's shirt, trying to somehow shake the younger predator off of him.

"Last time I checked, you said to "wait". I answered your question, and I'm done waiting. I'm also eighteen, Teach; and I haven't had a proper "fuck time" since September, so I'm **always** in the heat." Without waiting for anymore complaints, Levi grabbed the bottom rim Eren's sweater and pulled the itchy fabric up to his teacher's neck, uncovering his signature, silky pale peach skin.

The moment the tip of Levi's tongue made contact with his chest; Eren jolted, hands flying to Levi's head. Following the slight curves on his teacher's chest, the onyx haired student dragged the small of his tongue along Eren's skin, leaving a lasting trail of moisture. As Levi went for another round, Eren squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a hard and sharp sensation against his skin. He peeked slightly through his eyelid to see his student grating his teeth on his chest. It would be an overstatement to say that his teacher's skin tasted sweet, but it emitted a light scent, leaving a slight, pleasant aftertaste on Levi's taste buds. Eren on the other hand, was left squirming on top of the pillows, his skin erupting in feverish patches wherever Levi's tongue went. He grasped at Levi's hair, barely trying to push him off.

"L-Levi…enough…don't…even try…to go…any…further that this," Panting a bit more than necessary, Eren somehow shoved Levi off of his chest, the lingering sensation on his skin leaving him panting. Beneath his slacks, his erection tightly strained beneath the fabric, threatening to burst a slippery mess against the inside of his boxers.

Smirking his fullest, Levi smoothed his chilled finger tips down his teacher's chest, Eren's airy groans quietly escaping from his mouth. The eyes shot wide open when Levi hooked his fingers underneath his belt, the buckle clinking loudly while the teenager quickly released and unzipped both of their pants.

"You little brat, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Just getting off, since it would be bad if anybody saw us like this…"

"It would be far worse if someone saw us if you keep going!"

"Then we'd better get this done quickly…don't you think so too?"

Without further ado, Levi's icy hand burrowed itself into Eren's boxers, his fingers sliding along the nerve coated surface of his teacher's erection. Eren nearly screamed, gripping any part of Levi's arm to make him stop as he breathed harder, his face no longer a mix of irritation and arousal, but one of simple disbelief.

As cold and thin as icicles, Levi's slender fingers slowly rubbed the skin of the sensitive organ, his palm joining the party as if he was trying to warm his hand with Eren's magma-like heat. Not stopping his erotic actions, Levi looked up at his teacher's face. His face was so red that it made him look feverish, his former, "glowing with annoyance" eyes were softened to a lost, teary state. His mouth was unable to stay closed anymore…

"Ngh…ah…haah...AH-!" Eren's composure was gone. His useless hands could barely grip Levi's arms as his hips bucked upwards, his body unconsciously begging for contact. Levi dove into Eren neck, starting to gnaw and nip at his teacher's skin. Eren wasn't sure where to focus on, Levi's teeth scrapping against his neck or the fingers continuously rubbed his member up and down.

"Levi, are you done yet? Everyone at school's almost gone."

The two in the closet turned to statues, any hint of sexual arousal flushed away. In a panic, Eren pulled Levi's hand out and clumsily zipped up his pants, his belt jingling excessively like a reindeer bell, loud and clear for all to see. Levi groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, the unfortunately familiar voice slowly closing in on the closet.

"À mon dieu (Oh my god)… Hanji, you fucking cock-block!"

Levi's stepsister blinked, and then broke out into a case of creepy grinning. Plastic buttons dangling from her straw choker clinked together, as if teasing the two young men with words like "hey y'all, it's time to calm the boners and go home like good children".

* * *

"Dieser Giftzwerg(That little evil bastard)…"

Eren mumbled away in German, rolling his head into the thick review packet that Levi completed. His red ballpoint pen slowly rolled off the table, but who would bother to grab it when you had brunet bonking his head against his kitchen table, the centerpiece bowl of grapefruits shifting out of their places.

(POV change to Eren)

_Yes, he's too beautiful to be a teenager. His smirking in class is pretty adorable too, since I feel like he's getting cocky, but what the fuck is this! And to top it off, I moaned like a fucking bitch…and when was the last time I ever went bottom? Wait no…what am I talking about? Did I seriously just consider getting fucked by the little shit? Nein! Einfach, nein! _(No, just no.)

"Eren, you're thinking out loud again," Mikasa commented behind me, slapping the back of my head with a folder. "I know you haven't had sex since you dumped your stalker ex, but try to keep your hands off any students. You don't want everyone getting addicted to your dick."

"Shut up, it's not me. I'm the one trying to keep my ass in my pants."

_Wait…why did I say that?_

I quickly turned around, Mikasa was like an aerosol can in an oven, ready to explode and probably burn your house down. With two iron grips, she pulled my collar to her chest, where her boobs were covered with a school spirit t-shirt, her usual dull, dead fish eyes screaming bloody murder as she unconsciously ripped apart the thread of my shirt.

"Who's the little dipshit? He's obviously a senior, unless it's some big balls underclassmen. It can't be Jean; he's too busy following my ass all day. Thomas is head over heels for Mina, so it's-"

"Whoa there sister, what makes you think that it's one of your track kids? And calm down would you, I kind of like this shirt." I quickly patted her hands off me. Mikasa glared at the wall of track team pictures taped to our wallpaper as she slammed the folder down on the kitchen table, Levi's review packet sliding off the table into an unattractive roll.

"Because every inch of that track reeks with testosterone and estrogen; whenever any of the teachers on hall duty find students in a corner, a condom away from pregnancy, I get at least one of my kids trying to hide their crotches from me in my office." Mikasa growled, almost breaking the chair as she sat on it. The next thing I know, she grabs a grapefruit and bites a huge chunk; peel, pith and all.

"So…what's the folder for?"

"All the kids who are going on the trip; you can flip through it if you want." The bitter and sour smell of grapefruit misted into the air.

I skim down the pages. It's the usual students I see on the track when Mikasa makes me her errand boy. _Jean, Connie, Sasha…_and then I started grinning like a kid who had hit the piñata at right place.

"Mikasa, does this student have someone sitting next to him on the bus?"

Mikasa leaned over the kitchen table to see the list. The previously astringent grapefruit on her lips now smelled sweet, sweeter than revenge could ever be.

* * *

"So, we can't afford chocolate milk and new textbooks, but we can get a two four star charter buses? I'm not complaining," Jean said as he shoved a suitcase beneath the bus, the luggage sliding to the back. Levi wheeled his duffel bag right along with Jean's.

"The track team barely had enough funds for a livable hotel. Both of these buses are technically mine," Levi said, slinging his travel bag over his shoulders. Jean, and a few more track kids starred at their new track member, obviously not catching on to what he had just said. Levi started right back, rolling his eyes as he patted a metal label close to the door of the bus. The steel insignia molded into a not too bold logo, "Ackermann Corporations".

"All of your transportation has been provided by yours truly; in other words, I own these buses. And if you're wondering Jean, I also own your lampposts, your washing machines, your teddy bears, and your mom's frying pan. Now get on," And with that said, the students started loading onto Levi's portable shack.

(POV to Levi)

For some reason, Hanji got the school to let her go on the trip. Her excuse? "Acting as the manager of sixty well muscled, fat-free and sexually active teenagers" was what she said. So now, I had the entire track team walk onto the bus with Hanji in the middle of changing into Girl Scout uniform (don't ask, I gave up years ago) ; her beaded hieroglyphic panties looking more like a skimpy Las Vegas costume than a piece of underwear.

I didn't even bother to pull her off the bus. Besides, she actually had cookies.

Everyone who knew Hanji (the seniors) took boxes of cookies out of Hanji's burlap sack, while all the other members stayed in the front rows of the bus, obviously not used my step-sibling's awkwardly arousing habits.

I plopped my things right in the back, my exclusive area with a hell-lot of leg room. Hanji tried to sit herself next to me, but I swung my leg over the seats, being very happy that I wore studded pants. In the end, she retreated to my front. Her futile attempts to get my attention were blocked off by headphones, the ear cushions on my ear pressing my piercings into my skin. For once, I could actually wear all eight of them without teachers pulling me over.

I sighed as I sank into the seat, my eyes slowly dropping down. In addition to all of the fucking work dad piled on to my desk to be finished, Hanji wouldn't stop bugging me about Mr. Jaeger and I in the closet. And I was so close to making him come…

_Now, he's gonna kill me when I get back. Damn, he sure was sensitive for a man in his twenties. He might've been pent up. But he had a boyfriend, so did that mean he has someone taking care of him?_

"Levi."

I quickly looked up, my heart skipping two, no, three beats. In front of me, Hanji turned into the Cheshire cat, her face split apart by the wide grin that stretched her cheeks.

Beside me, who had taken a seat all for himself, was a man in his early twenties. His usual cardigan, sweater, button up shirt combination replaced with a gray hoodie. His slacks were gone, and on his legs were a dark pair of loose skinny jeans (It doesn't really matter, since you can't really see his ass anyway). Over it all was our Rose High track jacket, the deep green contrasting with his turquoise eyes.

I felt like I had won the lottery, but Mr. Jaeger sure made it seem like our roles were reversed.

"Don't sleep just yet; we've got a lot of things to get done." He then bent down till his lips were a few millimeters away from my earrings; his breathing was once again on me, like it was in the closet.

"And don't think you're going to get away with what you did yesterday."

I could only stare at my lap, where Mr. Jaeger had dropped two thick textbooks, along with five newly printed packets.

_I love you Mr. Jaeger, and I sometimes wonder why?_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~~~! I'm going to hell!

Yes, I haven't updated. But school can sometimes suck me to death, and so can moms.

Anyway, the school year is ending, so updates will come!

If you would like to, leave a review, criticism, or just a rant about how lazy I am.

It's good to be back, Chikane Michiru

(There will be typos, so beware.)


	8. Chapter 8

So I was checking views for the recent chapter, and the only reason I can think of the spike in views is…the smut scene.

Well, haha guess what? No smut for a while, for like "Let us praise Levi and Eren with amazing writing and try not to make everyone choose who's topping who."

Same warning, there will (maybe) be jarring grammar errors.

* * *

"Because she is clearly the bitch who can't keep her whisky to herself," was what I said.

It's one o'clock in the morning, and thanks to my messed up sleeping schedule and Mr. Jaeger's long lasting jet lag, I was stuck reading page four-hundred and sixty seven of our "beloved", fucking literature textbook. By now, the bus driver had cranked up the AC so much that everyone was buried in a mass of fleece blankets and unicorn pillow pets (Seriously man, it's the middle of the fucking winter). For comfort, Mr. Jaeger opted out the school's noisy track jacket was tossed aside for a purple and black checkered blanket. His hair was a tousled mess, his eyes slowly losing their brightness as he slowly lost his battle to sleep.

"Levi, for the fourth time, I'm telling you that this author likes to use a lot of irony. Try to use the fact that she's slept with the bartender and give me some deeper thought about her character other than calling her a slut." Mr. Jaeger sighed deeply, sinking down into the bus seat, his hair rising slowly against the seat's back. Under the bus's book light, Eren's lips glow a pale pink as he yawned, squeezing tears out of the corner of his eyes. Sleep was slowly catching up to him, but he had no intention of letting me go until I finished another fucking-character analysis. From his second bag, he pulled out a bag of chocolate pretzels, covered in espresso sprinkles.

If it wasn't for his lanyard, no one would ever think he was a teacher. Sitting cross-legged on a bus seat, thick fleece socks on his feet, and chocolate smudging the corner of his mouth, he looked like the cutie that everyone watched when they stay up late at parties, just to see him slowly fall into the snooze cave.

"Then how about this," I said. At this point, I'm getting really sick of Becky and her chronicles of failed relationships, so I don't even bother to hand the paper to Mr. Jaeger. Oh god, what a genius I am.

Shifting to see what I wrote, Mr. Jaeger slowly leaned over my shoulder. My muscles tensed up as his soft lock of chestnut hair brushed against my cheek. Because of my fucking height, a lot of clothing that I buy on whim end up being way too long; in addition, some stores end up downsizing their clothing to make customers who are bigger than their desired size to feel better. So now, my black and dark cobalt hoodie ends up sliding off me, showing off the thin fabric of my t-shirt, even when my shoulders aren't even that narrow. Now, Mr. Jaeger's sleepiness has him woozy and tired, resting his chin right on my shoulder bone. Beneath the fabric of my clothing, I could feel the heat of his face radiating off his skin. Thank god for messed up sizing labels.

"Yeah, that's more like it. See how when you-"

Suddenly, the bus lurched violently upwards and back down again with a huge thump, the road's possible pothole wreaking havoc in the bus. Mr. Jaeger's was thrown down on my lap, his back arching just enough for his ass to slip out of that annoying blanket. The pajama pants were loose, but they fell smoothly against my teacher's rump, let's not forget about Eren's soft and warm body against my thighs. Maybe I should let you know, but I'm still really pent up from not jacking off in the closet back then.

Oh, never mind about the "soft body" thing. Eren just tensed up, his abdominals hardening on top of upper legs. _When did I ever get turned on by a man; fully clothed with messy hair and a hand gripping a red pen? Is it wrong to wish for my dick to become a pen, because I was really willing to at the moment? Why is everyone still asleep after the road turbulence? _I slowly gulped; my hands tightly griping the fabric of the bus seats. Of all the fucking times, why now? Just don't notice, not here, not-

"Sorry Levi, you okay?"

"W-WOAH!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…why-why-why-why!?_ When Eren tried to get off of my lap, he could've pushed or pulled himself off of me with the tray table, a textbook, the fucking seat rest, my shoulders, my knees for God's sake. Why, oh why, did he have to use my crotch?

Eren stopped. There was no hiding it anymore; he literally moved his fingers slightly just to reassure himself that, yes his hand was on my, "wonderfully" erect phallic organ. My hands flew to my crotch, one to cover the area, the other to quickly pull away my teacher's hand. Normally, I wouldn't be so shy to sport an erection next to someone I want to have sex with. But in this case, there's no way my boner's gonna calm down so easily, I'm definitely not jacking off in the bus's bathroom, and I can't relieve myself on a bus with forty people all in the same "room". I'm not **that** perverted.

"Levi, are you really that sensitive?"

"More like I'm pent up…I'm still feeling pretty unsatisfied after yesterday."

Eren awkwardly sat back down. I honestly wished our row of seats was closed off from the rest of the bus, with thick soundproof walls and big-ass "do not disturb" signs. I pulled the cloth of my hoodie around my neck as I plopped a pillow in my lap, hiding my semi-erect dick. Eren tossed his thick blanket over his shoulders again, tucking his legs in. His eyes hazily seemed to glow a foggy turquoise as he slowly burrowed into his mass of coziness, long dark eyelashes curtained over drowsy irises.

I shivered slightly beneath my hoodie, sighing ever so lightly. I swear that I saw my breath cloud up. It was way too fucking cold in the bus, the unneeded AC seeping through the vents that were shut hours ago. I quickly slipped my fingers into my sleeves, tucking my arms beneath my knees.

"Is that all you're wearing?" Eren wearily asked, poking his head out the blanket.

"It's been a while since I travelled by a charter bus, I forgot that the driver cranks up the AC to stop him from sleeping and making this the bus to hell."

A small moment of silence passed, the bus drives pass a long stretch of billboards. "Keep your speed steady, there are no titans chasing you in this century." What kind of fucking slogan was that supposed to be?

"You want to get in?" I turned away from the window, only to see my woozy teacher opening his blanket. The loose gray shirt covering his figure, instead of his usual button down shirt had a large round collar that dropped low, I mean really low, almost to his breastbone. Poking out of the collar, a soft triangle of black skin was printed around his nape. Oh right, my super cute teacher had a tattoo.

"Teach, I tried to fuck you in the closet yesterday. Is it really smart to have me sleeping next to you?"

Eren simply shrugged, his veins showing through as he yawned. "I don't think you're dumb enough to rape me in front of your whole track team, not to mention your own sister sleeping in the next row of seats ahead." He reached up to turn off our book lights, obviously signaling the end of my late-night tutoring.

"Hanji's my step-sister."

"And you think I care because…? I can't have you getting sick when you need to vault and run in less than a few days; get in here you little shit." And with that, Eren pulls up the arm rest that had separated our seats and draped his large blanket over me, easily covering the two of us. As if his role was over, the chocolate haired teacher closed his eyes, giving in to slumber time.

I honestly don't know how to deal with this. The teacher that I very openly crushed on (Did this seriously count as a crush? I guess so) was literally sleeping next to me, more like he had me laying on top of him while the both of us took a long row of seats. I quickly looked up; the driver had his eyes on the road, not even bothering to look back.

Finally at nearly two in the morning, I somehow started to pick at the edges of sleep. The warmth of Eren's body was certainly something I wasn't accustomed to.

I don't really remember why I started having sex with Petra. I recall vaguely that she said she liked me since she met me at a family friend gathering; apparently our parents, mainly my dad, had wanted us to get married. She liked me, we were supposed to end up together, and I didn't exactly hate her, so I just went with it. I was a horny preteen, so I honestly didn't know better.

Throughout the years, we had sex pretty often. The only times she ever denied it was when she was on her period or we had tests coming up, other than that, we got along fine as fuckbuddies. She never wanted to stop, and neither did I. I knew better than anyone that she wanted to get close to me, probably make me actually consider her as a girlfriend rather than my go-to-safe-route-for-sex. I was honestly pretty heartless.

Around the time I was gone, being "held captive" on some Siberian vessel, Petra she said she wanted it to be over. I could still remember the nervous stare I got from Auruo, who was silently staring at us from behind a locker door.

"That's fine. There was nothing to begin with anyway."

Looking back on my response, I knew for a fact that I was acting like a cold-ass bastard. But I've always been cold to her; it would have been a lot crueler of me to say something sentimental when I walked away. For one, it would have proved that sex between us had in fact made me care about her. Two, she would've had a fucking hard time with her new boyfriend if she still gave a fuck about me. Contrary to what people think, I'm not a total, apathetic dickhead.

If any regrets still stay in my system, it'd be that she was a really good fuck. No, seriously. I can't come from masturbation anymore because I spent my last few years of high school having sex with Petra; who was really, really good at what she did.

That's probably why I was pretty fucking uncomfortable as I very, **very, **slowly went to sleep.

* * *

(Third person POV.)

"Shhh…..don't wake them up."

"God damn it Rivaille. We're supposed to torture our English teacher, not go sweet on him."

"Shut up Jean! I'm posting this on twitter. Hash tag: team member's sleeping on each other, to ship or not to ship, rose high school! No one's gonna think that Mr. Jaeger's a teacher."

"Connie, wouldn't Mr. Jaeger get in trouble if the school found out about this?"

"It's fine Sasha. Rivaille's eighteen, so no one's going to jail even if they do get found out. Besides, this is Rivaille Ackermann we're talking about. Nothing's gonna happen!"

Rivaille slowly lifted his head, which was buried in the crook of Eren's neck. Like a crowded school of fish, his team members were grinning mischievously as they surrounded the two unsuspecting victims. Jean was obviously not too happy, but he was slightly cheered up by the fact that everyone was about to torture Mr. Jaeger into a new kind of spotlight. Hanji was munching on a trefoil cookie, her eyebrows moving up and down when Levi met her eyes. The onyx-haired young adult's contacts were in his duffel bag, beneath the bus, but he didn't need to have any glasses on to be able to figure out that his step-sister was the having the time of her life.

"EREN! Your jetlag is getting really annoying! You have three minutes to get everyone's luggage off the bus before I carry you out like when mom found you spending the night at Armin's house for Thanksgiving!"

Mikasa's threat sure didn't sound frightening, but Eren bolted straight up, catapulting Levi off of him. "Okay everyone. Grab your carry-on bags and any trash you see lying around the floor. You'll meet me again in the hotel lobby to get your room cards!" And with that Eren slipped off the bus and into the hotel.

Levi yawned as he found his glasses, slipping on the black rims as her glared at his team members.

"Fun's over people, get a move on."

* * *

The factory had been abandoned, probably close to the half a century. However, like everything in Shiganshina, the ashy and crumbling factory barely looked out of place. The Southern area of Maria was once a lively place, with brick and cement buildings housing many citizens. Now, it was more of a ghost town, with barely any stores providing the necessities for the small population of residents who still chose to stay. This was the Shiganshina county; a cesspool for crime and gang wars.

In the damp and dark factory, a large group of men gathered in the center, some old enough to be sending their children to college while others were barely out of elementary school. Many of them were tall; all had alert and dangerous eyes, obviously unwelcoming to their visitor.

Facing them was a pudgy man, his eyes were pale and incredible unsettling, and his thick mustache was oily and dark. Beside him were five men in thick, long trench coats, each holding a briefcase. With their crisp suits and thick coats, the guest looked incredibly out of place in the dark, moist and musty factory room.

The man spoke, "If I remember Mr. Fritz, you do have members of your group in high school…isn't that right?"

"Yes, the Titan's have many members in high school. And?" From the group stepped a man with shoulder length, pale hair; his facial hair was unruly and badly groomed, and his eyes looked more like a dead fish. For the leader of a gang, he looked more like a zombie that a mob boss.

The pudgy man had a briefcase handed to him, which he clicked wide open. Inside were stacks upon stacks of hard cash; the paper crisp and clean. "I understand your conflict with a few of the other gangs in this area have hit your fellow members hard. I'm sure many of you need this money…"

The Titans weren't sure what to think. The word "sketchy" literally reeked of the lining of the man's coat, but if anything money was tempting, especially in a poor neighborhood such as Shiganshina.

The dead-eyed leader could hear the hesitation among the Titans, but just as he was about to reject the offer and few young men moved out of the crowd. It was clear as day, the people who separated themselves from the crowd had very different intentions from the others.

"Sure we need some money, so what's the deal?"

* * *

Okay...I'm open to the hate comments. *Waiting for the arrows of bashing~

I'm back after a month, with a not too interesting chapter…but hey! Better that nothing…

Review, criticize, idk do your thing people!

~Michiru

(Song rec: Save Tonight by Louis Vivet)


End file.
